Revenge is sweet
by sez101
Summary: Sg1 has made an emeny who is desperate for revenge he hits where Sg1 are most vunerable, their family, old secrets are exposed
1. Chapter 1

Senator Kinsey yelled at his aide to enter the room, he was angry really angry, Sg1 had thwarted his plan again, the SGC was meant to be shut down, closed. It had been because of the stargate there was an attack in the first place but because Sg1 had stopped it there was now a need to explore make allies at least that is what the president had told him firmly. He growled in anger, Sg1 had made him look like an idiot again. He hated them hated them and as one man once said hell has no fury like Senator Kinsey scorned. The man ran in breathless.

"Yes Sir" the young man panted brushing his black hair back out of his face, Kinsey smiled a fool, too stupid to realise what half the stuff he did was highly illegal but he got the job done. The aide stood there with pen and paper ready.

"I want to know everything about a Colonel Jonathon O'Neill, Captain Samantha Carter and Doctor Daniel Jackson, I want to know friends, family, where they shop and there weaknesses" he demanded hitting the table for emphasis, the aide nodded nervously,

"Got it Sir, anything else?" he asked frowning, still scribbling the names down and the order,

"White coffee 1 sugar, he ordered looking over some papers about budgeting the SGC requesting even more money for there devil missions. Scoffing he point blank refused it ignoring his aide as he brought in the coffee,

It was only 3 hours later when he got the call from the guy his aide had asked to dig up the dirt, he wanted to meet. Kinsey smiled in anticipation he must have found something to phone back so quickly.

"The park 10 minutes" Kinsey said unable to hide the pure glee in his voice, the excitement, the thrill of planning revenge on Sg1. The guy agreed providing he had the money, Kinsey got angry stating it had better be worth it $50,000, was a lot to spend on information, the excitement only grew when he was assured it was.

The park was a large stretch of shrub land in the middle of Washington frequently visited by the senator he found its proximity to the airport meant it was hard to monitor. The trees were great cover for any exchange in documents, and the frequent location of benches provided comfort. Sitting on one such bench waiting he checked his watch as he felt someone sit next to him on the bench.

Taking his time he studied him, jeans, green top and a cap perfect cover in the spring weather.

"Well what did you find?" Kinsey spoke first impatiently tapping his fingers on his briefcase; the man took a careful glance round looking for spies getting out a folder.

"Jackson. Family dead, has a grandfather who is in a mental home checked himself in, Jackson is embarrassed by it, no current girlfriends but we did find a Sarah Gardner he keeps in touch with, his main weakness is his current family Carter, O'Neill and a Murray Teal'c" the man said, Kinsey nodded thinking the grandfather may be the best bet with Jackson and noted it down on his paper

"O'Neill, had a son and a wife, son died wife chucked him out, he still loves her. No other family, done black ops so lots of angry people here is a list of some of the distasteful things he has done, was tortured in Iraq leading to his nobody gets left behind motto. Has a cabin in Minnesota that his darling granddaddy left him, he was practically brought up there by him but again main weakness is his team or his wife I visited her and managed to get this," Kinsey took it opening the cover realising it was a diary, Kinsey nodded again, wondering if he could take out the wife or the cabin, or maybe the wife in the cabin, the possibilities were so exciting.

"Now your Captain she is an interesting one" the man said smugly, Kinsey leaned forwards

"Dad's was an Airforce Major General, has a brother she sees occasionally, 2 kids boy and a girl, but the best thing is I noticed going through her accounts $300 to a young Spanish girl every 2 weeks, $50 in a child's clothing shop and other such unusual expenses for a person without a child" Kinsey couldn't help it as a huge smile graced his face this was gold,

"Are you saying our Captain is a mom" he asked laughing in glee as the guy nodded

"Her name is Jessie Carter, she is the reason Carter didn't go to Abydos the first time she was having a baby, she is only two years old lives with a full time nanny, Carter pours most her money into it. Now her father doesn't know only her brother, as far as the Airforce goes only the base doctor and Hammond know her team doesn't" the man paused letting Kinsey take it in

"And daddy?" Kinsey asked gleefully

"The birth certificate doesn't say however until about 7 months prior to the birth Captain Carter was in an abusive relationship with a Captain Jonas Hanson"

"A good reason to hide it" Kinsey noted planning what to do straight kidnap or murder, threats. The possibilities were endless for the little devil spawn.

"Here is the folder including the address for people and places of interest now my money" Kinsey paid him and left, trying to work out the best plan of action who to hit and which person was best.

Arriving at his office he had a plan in place calling his aide to set up some meetings to have it arranged the plan give each member something to worry about and hope it broke them.

After calling 3 'friends' of his and doing a little arranging to have a slight change in medication, a phone call from a dead son and a little girl to disappear he sat back satisfied with his plan, Sg1 was going to pay, and pay badly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, 9 reviews for 1 chapter I was amazed, thank you everyone_

Jack sat in his office doing some paper work, despite the rumours he did do paper work occasionally when Hammond forced him, he was startled out of his thoughts by the ringing of his mobile phone.

"Jack O'Neill" he greeted the person on the other end of the phone in a cheery voice they'd interrupted paper work they were a saint in his eyes,

"You self righteous son of a bitch Jack" his ex-wife greeted him sounding really angry, her voice broken like she had been crying recently she snuffled confirming it

"Sara what's wrong?" Jack asked worried, his ex-wife rarely phoned him and never really started with an insult that always came later in their arguments

"You know what's wrong, where is he Jack?" She lost the little decorum she had sobbing hysterically on the other end of the phone

"Who?" he asked genuinely confused to what she was on about, he hadn't spoken to her since the crystal Jack had come through explaining it in simple terms about the Stargate, Sara had accepted it and agreed not to tell anyone.

"Charlie, where is Charlie?" Jack felt his heart sink talking about his dead son always upset him, and why was Sara asking him, she knew he was no longer with them why was she dragging it up.

"Dead Sara, Charlie is dead" Jack said his voice choking up.

"No he phoned me said you had him it was a cover up, aliens or something…. Jack I spoke to Charlie" Sara insisted, Jack felt confused refusing to get his hopes up

"Charlie is dead" Jack insisted repeated it again in his mind, Charlie was dead

"No I spoke to him, he knew stuff only me you and Charlie knew" Jack felt his hopes lift but he purposely dashed them, Charlie was dead

"But I saw him die, you held him" Jack was crying now, "God Sara I'll be right over" he insisted needing to see her right now, he waited in his office till he was back to normal then walked out of base with his grizzly Colonel face on, it worked and he was unbothered.

Arriving at his ex-wife's house he let himself in, she was sitting by the phone still holding it in her hands. Jack carefully put the phone back in its holder, hugging her.

"Sara I'm here its okay" he whispered rocking her slightly

"He knew Charlie's favourite toy was his baseball glove, and that for his 5th birthday we took him to the zoo with his friend and he loved the monkeys," she looked at Jack her crystal blue eyes showing deep inner pain

"How could they now that Jack? Our friends would never hurt us like that" Sara insisted, Jack felt anger build he let go Sara,

"I'm going to make some calls some old buddies of mine" Jack reached for his phone making the calls

"Now I'm going to call my boss get some time off" Jack insisted, knowing for his and Sara's sake they had to get to the bottom of it. He dialled the SGC and got the clearance to call Hammond,

"Sir I need some off I know we have a mission but this is important" Jack said rushing the words out all in one go.

"Does this have anything to do with Daniel?" Hammond asked, Jack screwed his face up in puzzlement

"No someone phoned Sara pretending to be Charlie" he temporarily worried what was wrong with Daniel but figured Janet, Sam and Teal'c would look after him

"Ok you have 2 weeks" Hammond said

"Thank you Sir" Jack said sincerely putting down the phone turning his whole attention to his ex-wife and son.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile Daniel had sat in his office studying an artefact that Sg8 had just brought back, the phone rang, he reluctantly put down the artefact picking up the phone

"Dr Jackson here" he said politely,

"Dr Jackson its Merryville mental health hospital here, it's about your grandfather he has deteriorated." A polite but sympathetic voice of a young nurse told him across the phone. Daniel felt his heart sink; a lump choked his throat and a rope wrapped round his heart.

"How long, what, why?" he asked the questions tumbling out in a random order

"I'm sorry I can't say but you should get here as soon as you can" the nurse told him, Daniel was already standing up, dropping the phone and running to Hammond bumping into Teal'c on the way

"No time got to Hammond" Daniel said, Teal'c's eyebrows rose as he choose to follow and offer his assistance.

Daniel knocked and opened the door at the same time

"Sir I need time off, my granddad he is dying, I think, I just got the call" Daniel panted breathless and panicking; Hammond looked at him sympathy in his eyes.

"Ok, Dr take all the time you need, Teal'c would you like to escort him" Hammond asked knowing that Teal'c had wanted to see more of America and Dr Jackson may need his support.

"Thank you General" Daniel said sincerely. Hammond picked up the phone making some calls asking him which airport was best, booking the first available flight.

They left in a hurry packing the basics within seconds. Minutes later Hammond got another call off Jack O'Neill requesting time off, Hammond had guessed it was due to Daniel offering his friend some extra support but Jack seemed to genuinely not to know, so Hammond let him hoping he was doing the right thing.

_Short but sweet a birthday pressie cus it was requested_


	4. Chapter 4

With the rest of the team off it was no surprise to see Captain Carter walk in, the surprise was the small signs that only someone who knew her very well could see, like her eyes were red and blotchy her hands were twisting a piece of cloth in her hand.

"Sir I'd like to request some time off" she asked her voice shaking indicating fear or nervousness,

"Captain, please sit" Hammond pointed to the chair obediently Sam sat

"Why?" Sam looked at him then her hands

"I can't say Sir" Sam said quietly, awkwardly, Hammond sighed, he could tell she wanted to talk about it but didn't think it was appropriate to speak about it to him,

"Sam, as your Godfather" he pleaded worried about her, Sam rarely cried, Sam looked round nervously, then shook her head no, Hammond stood up walking round the desk

"Sam" he said gently placing a hand on her shoulder

"It's Jessie, she's been kidnapped she was pulled into a black van while my nanny was putting away shopping, the police have no leads" Sam started crying, hugged her

"Sam what can we do to help?" he asked

"I don't know Sir I have to go home and wait for the police to call" Sam looked at him pleading, Hammond made his decision knowing she couldn't be alone and shouldn't be driving,

"Hang on" he reached for the phone calling the infirmary giving Janet the rest of the week off as the only other person on base who knew about Jessie quickly briefing her on what had happened, Sam sat silently caught up in a world of worry and pain. Janet was there in less than 3 minutes an impressive feat Hammond thought,

"Doctor thank you for joining us, Sam, Janet and Cassie will be staying with you" Sam looked up shocked having ignored the conversation he had had on the phone with Janet

"Why?" she asked genuinely shocked that anyone would do that for her,

"Because we care about you and you shouldn't be alone" Janet told her rubbing her arm, Sam looked between them then started crying again,

"Lets go Sam" Janet helped her up leading her out of the room. Hammond sat there thinking about his best team and the timing was a bit too incidental, reaching for the phone he called the president to ask him his advice.

The president offered to have someone put a trace on Sara and Jack and Sam's phones and an investigation into Daniel's grandfather's illness. Hammond thanked him wishing he could do more to help. Then deciding he could at least stop in and see Jack and Sam, he left the base.

_Cool reviews, I live off reviews (Hint hint)_


	5. Chapter 5

Jack sat on the couch holding Sara, the phone rang he exchanged a glance with Sara answering the phone, young voice answered

"Mom?" his heart clenched as he realised it did sound amazingly like his late son

"Whoever you are stop this" Jack said trying to keep the begging out of his voice

"Daddy, I'm sorry daddy I didn't mean to hurt myself, I saw the gun and wanted to play" the young voice apologised Jack held back the tears, instead using the anger

"Whoever you are you are going to regret this" he shouted, there was silence on the end of the phone then a hurt voice

"Does this mean we can't go fishing like you promised remember for my 10th birthday, you'd take me mum and a friend no matter what mission, you'd tell the president that he could stuff his job" the information was dead accurate, something only Charlie, Sara and himself knew that, it had been their secret how did they know. Small shivers of doubt trickled in his mind the slight doubt of what if it was Charlie he could see how Sara had been tricked

"I watched my son die" he managed to say through clenched teeth Charlie's death still hurting him

"Yes dad and I woke up on a ship in some kinda box, by some guy called Aphosis, then he lost some ships and died I was let go" Jack was shocked the story was plausible though why Charlie would be the one taken as then he hadn't been a threat,

"Where are you?" Jack asked, there was silence

"The cabin, daddy I'm at the cabin" Charlie responded, Jack made the decision having to know if Charlie was alive or not, needing to know

"Stay there Charlie me and your mum are coming Charlie,"

"Ok Dad love you" Jack felt tears well up at hearing Charlie say that

"Love you to son" he replied choking up, Charlie put the phone down Jack still held the phone until he felt someone's hand on his

"Jack put down the phone" Sara said, Jack dropped it onto the floor it landed with a clatter, he stood up numbly heading to the door Sara followed him.

"Jack" she questioned touching his arm

"He is at the cabin Charlie is waiting for us at the cabin" Sara dropped his arm wordlessly walking out even if it was a hoax they had to know.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam lay on the sofa at home looking at the phone holding it up waiting for it to ring, like looking at it would make it ring faster. She had refused all food and drink to worried to even think about it, her stomach was tied up in knots, dread occupied every cell in her body meaning that she couldn't eat even if she had wanted to.

"Sam you should eat" Janet nagged in a friendly, caring manner. Sam shook her head

"I can't Janet, not till we get Jess back" Sam said

"Sam you must look after yourself, Jess will need her mum when you get her back" Sam looked at Janet the pain in her eyes not reflecting what she felt inside, slowly she nodded getting up the phone firmly clutched in her hand, Janet helped her to the table where she had prepared pasta bake, Sam sat picking at it, slowly eating it Janet keeping the conversation going.

The door went; Sam was gone before the first ring had finished Janet following close behind her, at the door stood Sam's nanny a young French girl called Arielle who had come over to learn English, she had been perfect for Jess desperate for a place to live which Sam provided in return she looked after Jess like a second mum, her brown eyes were red and blood shot, her face puffy. Seeing Sam she held back scared of her reaction but Sam just reached out pulling her into a huge hug, knowing that if these people had wanted Jess they would have got her no matter who was with her.

"Madame Cart'ter I am so sorrree I should 'ave watched her more there were so many" Arielle sobbed, Sam hugged her tighter

"No look it's not your fault Arielle I know you did your best come in" slightly disappointed that it wasn't Jessie, Sam hid it well bringing in the young girl and making her eat the dinner Janet had prepared, Janet said nothing watching as her friend attempted to occupy her mind by looking after Arielle who was hysterical, eventually Janet thought she better step in

"Arielle I think its best if you get some rest" Janet advised worrying about the effects of being this upset for so long, Sam nodded in support when Arielle looked to her for advice,

"Janet is a doctor she can give you something to help" Sam said reassuring her, Arielle nodded her consent standing up showing Janet to her room still sobbing about losing Jess, Sam was about to follow when the phone rang, she answered on the first ring

"Carter here" she answered hearing silence on the end on the line, her paranoia increased

"Hello anyone there" She tried again listening carefully she could hear crying, it sounded like Jess,

"Jessie, its mummy, Jess?" she shouted down the phone

"Mummy" the distressed call came back, Sam collapsed to the floor in relief, yelling back down the phone

"Jessie, Jessie, its me hold on Jess I will get you back" she promised hearing crying on the other end of the phone, then it faded and a deep voice came over the phone

"Carter, Carter, Carter" it said, Sam felt her anger come to surface she was about to let it rip when a small voice in her head reminded her that he still held Jess

"What do you want?" She asked keeping her voice neutral, he man laughed

"Ooo Carter being nice are we, good girl" he voice mocked

"Please I'll do whatever just don't hurt her" Sam begged to the voice's amusement

"Sammie step outside," he told her, Sam obediently did so still holding the phone not caring what happened to her

"Walk down the path" Sam nervously walked down aware she was wearing no shoes or socks but it not mattering if it brought her closer to her daughter, the endless rain summed up her mood not that she cared she was soaked as long as Jess was alive.

"Look to your left" the voice said laughing as he hung up,

_Ooh cliff hanger, thanks to my kind reviews it makes me happy to see so many nice comments_


	7. Chapter 7

Sam stood motionless worried about what she may find, knowing it wasn't Jess but yet the hope spurred her into movement as she ran to the left where a wicker basket had been left, inside was a sight that brought her to her knees, large a doll, dressed in Jess's cloths from when she was kidnapped, the more shocking and extremely worrying thing was the fact they were covered in blood and the doll had several worrying cuts on it. Sam reached in clutching the doll reading the note underneath

Baby baby is all mine who oh who will save her in time

Love you Sammie…..

XXXXX

Sam sat clutching the doll that was meant to imitated her own daughter from the blonde hair to the blue eyes to the scar on her nose from chicken pox, she screamed in grief knowing the kidnapper was probably going to kill her, she found herself rocking and crying alone on the pavement.

Janet had just help Arielle to sleep watching carefully as the sedative took effect, returning downstairs she noticed a draft coming from the front door which was wide open, just as she went to investigate she heard a scream like no other being a trauma doctor she recognised it as a grief scream, she bolted out the door reaching the end of the garden she spotted a curled up figure next to a basket, recognising it as her friend she ran over lightly touching Sam's shoulder

"Sam what is it?" She asked urgently looking over her shoulder, on seeing what Sam could see Janet understood her distress, pulling the taller woman to her feet struggling but managing Sam numbly getting up still holding the doll as it represented a connection with the daughter.

After Janet had dragged her inside and called the police she went out to collect the basket knowing it may hold a clue to the identity of the one behind all this curious she read the laminated note that sent chills shivering down her spine. She returned inside to her friend who was sitting on the sofa no longer crying just sitting, numbly cradling the doll. She went over touching her arm so not to startle her Janet realised she was soaked through

"Sam you should go and get dried off" Janet shook her arm to get her attention, Sam looked at her

"Come on Sam" Janet helped up again knowing that Sam was in shock and shouldn't be left alone, Sam managed to get up the stairs until she reached the top and saw Jessie's room and went in fingering the blankie on Jess's bed, Janet came in behind her ,

"Sam you need to get warmed up you are freezing and soaked" Janet said again feeling the chill from Sam's arm, Sam nodded shivering realising that she was wet and chilled to the bone, standing up the door bell went, like a shot Sam was off running down stairs opening the door as Janet reached the bottom

"Jess….." her excitement was pre-lived when she opened it finding a policeman and a police lady at her door

"Oh can I help you?" Sam asked knowing they would have questions

"Yes Ms Carter may we come in please" the woman asked, Sam stepped back allowing them to pass in showing them the sitting room Janet had joined them by this point sitting next to Sam realising that she was still frozen she pulled out a blanket and wrapped it round her friend who smiled gratefully, the police took details of the incident and told Sam to contact them with any more information. Sam nodded getting up to show them out, then shutting the door and turning round she found Janet waiting arms folded

"Sam shower, you need to warm up" Sam nodded now the police had been she felt numb empty she went upstairs and in the shower, Janet settled downstairs with a cup of hot chocolate, hearing a car she went to the window opening the door when she saw it was Hammond

"Sir" she greeted inviting him in,

"Doc how is she?" Hammond asked as way of greeting accepting the invitation and walking in

"Well we received a phone call and a present" Janet indicated the doll Hammond regarded it with horror the life like look of the doll.

"Dear God" he said then acting like the leader he was he stood up going to Sam's phone making a few calls

"We have a location on where the phone call came from we have troops mobilising as we speak" Hammond said putting down the phone, Janet nodded in relief

"What now?" She asked

"We wait till there is more news but lets not tell Sam till we have something definate" he ordered, Janet nodded going with his assessment.


	8. Chapter 8

_Over to Daniel, please excuse the medical knowledge the internet will only take me so far but I tried_

Daniel had got to his grandfather who was seriously ill; his stood there holding his hand Teal'c was watching from the door, a doctor walked in looking nervous

"It seems he was injected with potassium causing an overdose, it seems we managed to catch it in time due to a nurse seeing the guy leaving and sounding the alarm" The doctor smiled,

"He got lucky it seems he is going to pull through" Daniel squeezed Nick (his grandfathers) hand

"Hear that Nick your going to be fine" Daniel said reassuringly, Nick took his cue waking up

"Danny" he said in surprise, looking round

"Am I dying" he whispered, Daniel grinned looking to Teal'c for confirmation

"You better not I came all this way" Nick looked surprised

"Your real" he questioned touching Daniel's arm

"I better be" Daniel said with a huge smile, then looking to Teal'c he nodded

"And I brought a friend Nick meet Murray" Nick looked at him surprise

"You never brought a friend before Danny" Daniel sighed wondering how to convince Nick he was real,

"I really am real Nick" Daniel said, Teal'c looked between them confused

"I believe you are both real" he told them wondering if this was another Tauri thing he didn't understand, Daniel started to try and explain mental illness and hallucinations to him

"You must be real" Nick interrupted "my imagination isn't that long winded" Nick decided

"Indeed" Teal'c agreed stoically, Daniel glared at both of them,

"Anyway Nick did you see the face of who attacked you?" he asked trying to gain any information he could

"I see lots of faces" Nick said shaking his head

"How about 1 who wasn't meant to be there" Daniel asked patiently

"A ninja" Nick told him eyes sparkling in excitement

"And he injected you?" Daniel checked Nick nodded

"Why are you here Danny?" Nick asked tiring quickly

"I heard you were ill so I thought I should say hi" Daniel told him, Teal'c interrupted

"He was in fact very concerned for your condition" Daniel ducked his head embarrassed, Nick smiled

"Really" He said in childish wonder, "You still care Daniel" Daniel nodded tears filling slightly

"I always did Nick you are family after all crazy theories run in the blood" he grinned, Nick also smiled. They may not be perfect but they were family and they were going to be ok.

Nodding to Teal'c to keep watch Daniel slipped out, he wanted his grandfather near him, Nick was talented enough to work at the SGC if he could get him clearance after all he was mad, who'd believe him.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack arrived at the cabin racing Sara inside seeing no signs of activity recently except Charlie's baseball mitt on Jack's bed, Jack clutched it looking to Sara lost,

"I don't know Sara I just don't know" he said doubting if Charlie was dead was it some conspiracy was there an alien element involved. His mobile rang looking nervously at Sara as he answered

"Colonel O'Neill"

"Dad, its me, I had to leave they were hunting me I left you my mitt remember you said you wanted to play 10 days before I shot myself, is mum still with you?" Charlie asked,

"Charlie, where are you?"

"Hiding Dad don't worry I'm safe" he hung up the phone; he looked at Sara feeling every bit of his years. His phone rang again he glanced at Sara who was trying to be patient but was only getting half the conversation,

"Colonel O'Neill" he answered,

"Colonel O'Neill its Major Yeoman here on the presidents authorisation I have been tracking you calls I have a lock Flat C, 5th Avenue, Denver" Jack wrote down the address thanking him, then turning to Sara he saw the toll it was taken on her and knew he couldn't shut her out

"We have a lead I have the address that the phone call came from" he told her standing up, Sara stood up too

"Come on, you remember your shooting lessons?" Jack asked, Sara nodded he gave her his gun as an act of trust, Sara nodded going to his truck while Jack got his spare gun and joined her driving erratically but safely to the address

He pulled up a block down spying the flats he signalled for Sara to hide her gun walking causally down to work out where flat c was spying it he signalled for Sara to cover him, then kicked the door open, he lead the way Sara covering Jack never more grateful for the paint balling they had done together, going in he could see a man sitting at a machine, a lock of Charlie's hair sat on the kitchen table next to a mothers day card, the man looked round from the table with lots of sound equipment on, seeing them he panicked going for his gun Jack shot it out the way 'accidentally' nicking the guys shoulder.

"Sara keep watch" he ordered naturally taking charge, then walking over he secured the man and his gun not wanting his ex-wife to see what he was going to do.

"Who are you?" The man asked

"Your worse nightmare" Jack replied

"Who are you?" he asked punching the man's stomach in anger that his son was dead and that he had been taken in by it.

"Johnny" he panted gasping with the pain

"Good and why the hell have you been tormenting me and my ex-wife pretending our dead son is still alive"

"It's true your son is dead I had orders, I'm sorry" Johnny sobbed

"Who" Jack asked angry, shouting desperate to know

"I can't they would kill me"

"And I won't" Jack asked raising an eyebrow the man thought about it

"I want immunity" the man asked

"Ok" Jack promised not really meaning it

"You'll send me through the stargate" Johnny asked, Jack looked round

"How do you know about that?" Jack asked

"I was told by the same people who told me about Charlie who ordered me to pretend to be him, I want protection and I will give you the big fish," Jack thought about it

"I'll need to take you to the SGC and get authorisation" Johnny nodded, Jack helped him to stand up, leading him out, spotting Sara

"Sara, Charlie is dead, this man" he spat out the word man not sure what human being could do this to somebody

"Tricked us. I'm taking him to base to get some answers I want you to come to, someone is after me and knows about you I don't want them to hurt you" he said sincerely, Sara looked scared but nodded trusting Jack. Following him back into the car and driving to the SGC.

_So some answers are starting to be revealed, please review_


	10. Chapter 10

Daniel was sitting with Nick waiting for Teal'c who had gone on a food run smuggling in non hospital food, Daniel was hoping his glare would see of any nosy nurses or doctors, it worked and soon they were tucking into 5 big Macs Teal'c eating 3 to sustain his massive appetite.

"The doc said I can go back to the home tomorrow" Nick said conversationally

"That's good" Daniel replied pleased the attempt on his life hadn't caused more harm

"So you can leave now" he ordered, Daniel looked to Teal'c

"Actually Nick I have another idea, how would you feel about moving to Colorado Springs" Daniel suggested after briefly discussing it with Hammond

"Why?" Nick asked

"We have a idea, you can work with me and help translate things, I mean you know what 25 languages" Daniel joked but Nick looked hurt

"27 actually" he corrected, Daniel rolled his eyes,

"Well?"

"Why do you want a crazy old man?" Nick asked suspiciously

"Its classified material, who would believe you plus you were actually a good archaeologist until Belize" Daniel told him,

"Like you were until Egypt" Nick shot back at Daniel

"Touché" Daniel said with a smile, Nick looked thoughtful

"What does this job involve?" Nick asked

"Well translating things, maybe a little talking the language, maybe even travelling" Daniel said as descriptive yet cryptically as he could.

"Ok then, it can't be worse than that home" Nick decided with a head nod, Daniel grinned

"Great I will make some calls" Daniel went to the phone calling base he found both Hammond and Janet unavailable but Hammond had left standing orders to have Nicolas Ballard transferred if that is what Daniel decided giving Reynolds the go ahead Daniel was surprised at how fast it happened within 30 minutes they were in a jeep taking them to the airport.

_WOW, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I was amazed by the comments, and found them really useful. _


	11. Chapter 11

Sam came down the stairs freshly showered and feeling a lot warmer and slightly more human now as well, she saw Hammond sitting there automatically standing to attention, he laughed

"Relax Sam" he ordered, Sam nodded relaxing slightly looking to Janet

"Any news" she asked, Janet looked to Hammond who gave a slight nod

"There may be but they aren't sure, we'll find out more soon" Janet promised, Sam nodded sitting on the sofa deflated

"Sam it will be ok" Janet promised, Sam nodded tearfully, the doorbell went, Sam leapt up running to the door before Hammond had blinked, she opened it seeing a man dressed in black she stepped back until underneath a black blanket she heard a cry

"JESS" she took the blanket off him dropping it to the floor once she had her safe, hugging her baby for all she was worth, in turn Jess clung to her mum for dear life

"Oh God baby your back, I love you so much" Jess hearing her mum's voice started, laughing happily,

"Mama luv you" She replied Sam let go slightly to have a critical look seeing Jess was largely unhurt with only a few bruises,

"Thank you" she said to the man who stood with a grin on his face pleased with his good work

"It's our pleasure mam, you'll also be pleased to know we caught the kidnapper a Peter Shaw" Sam didn't recognise the name,

"Ok well someone will be round in the morning to talk further," Sam nodded she was crying and still hugging and kissing Jess for all she was worth

"Sam can I check her over" Janet asked carefully

"Sam nodded going to the sofa and carefully putting Jess down on her lap not willing to lose the contact with her daughter just yet,

Janet did some basic checks relieved to find everything was normal giving her back to Sam who hugged her, Jess falling asleep in her arms

"Ok Sam everything checks out, do you want me to wake Arielle?" Sam nodded feeling slightly guilty she hadn't thought of her before Janet went upstairs to get her, Hammond walked to the door

"I better be off, glad everything is ok captain take the rest of the week off" he ordered

"Thank you for everything Sir" Sam said sincerely, Hammond received the news with the nod of the head, leaving Sam and Janet with baby Jess and Arielle, Sam tiredly shut the door, smiling at her two friends, Arielle hugging Sam and Jess

"Arielle I'm not forcing you but if you want the next week off but if you want it then you are welcome and I will see you next week" Arielle looked at her tearfully,

"I am really sorree" Arielle apologised again, Sam nodded

"I know and these people would have got Jess whatever, I'm just hoping you will stay with us" Sam pleaded, Arielle nodded

"Then I will take the week" Arielle decided,

"I will see your big apple" Sam nodded,

"Do you want a lift to the airport?" Sam asked, Arielle nodded excitedly

"I need to find a flight and a hotel" Arielle said aloud, Sam nodded

"I'll get you a flight" she said knowing an airline Captain who owed her a favour after his co-pilot had a heart attack,

"I can find a hotel" Janet offered Arielle smiled

"Thank you I will go and pack" Arielle jumped up excitedly going up stairs, Sam laughed with Janet at the young girls' excitement,

"Race ya" Sam said referring to who could find the best deal the quickest, Janet nodded ready for the challenge, Sam went for her mobile limited by Jess in her arms allowing Janet to use the phone, Sam won after phoning a few friends who all owed her a favour.

"Sorted she takes off in 3 hours" Sam said with a satisfied smile, Janet nodded impressed

"I'll drive her" Janet offered knowing that Sam was tired and not up to driving

"Thanks" Sam said genuinely, wanting to stay and give Jess a bath to get rid of the kidnappers touch and reassure herself that Jess was ok. Janet went to tell Arielle the plan, leaving Sam to cradle Jess whispering words of love savouring every moment with her precious daughter. Arielle came down hugging them both good bye. Janet followed her to the car reassuring Sam that her and Cassie would stop by later to check on them.

_Fluffy goodness I hope Jess is ok really hard writing kids, _


	12. Chapter 12

Jack O'Neill cleared the checkpoints with 2 strangers in tow something he decided needed to be corrected in future, he ordered Johnny to be taken to a holding room and a medic to treat him and Sara to a guest room while he went to find Hammond the news grim, arriving his office was empty so he popped to the infirmary to see if he was there with any injured team members, he wasn't but Daniel and Teal'c were there with an old man he didn't recognise, no Hammond and no Janet

"Hey guys" he said on approach, they turned,

"Hey Jack meet my grandfather Nick" Jack nodded in his direction wearily, which was the first indicator there was something wrong, no sarcastic comment about Nick teaching him bad habits, nothing not even the question of why they were there. Daniel caught onto it first

"Everything ok Jack?" he asked,

"No some guy in holding pretended to be Charlie, really screwed with Sara's head" Jack told them, Daniel got the hidden 'and mine too', while Daniel was mulling on how to get Jack to open up Teal'c was looking at the bigger picture, both Daniel and Jack had suffered unfortunate life circumstances which were both purposeful, speaking aloud he got there attention

"I wonder what fate has befallen Captain Carter" both men were pulled out of there thoughts

"What do you mean?" Jack and Daniel both asked together

"It seems to perfect timing that on the same day that Daniel Jackson's grandfather is ill his only living relative, that O'Neill and his wife are the victim of a vicious prank as the only other member of Sg1 with ties to earth it seems safe to presume she would not have been spared" Jack shared a look with Daniel

"What is Carter's family like?" Jack asked Daniel

"Um mum is dead, dad is an Airforce retired General Sam doesn't talk to him much, she has a brother and a niece and nephew" he offered, Jack frowned she didn't seem overly close to anyone

"Ring her tell her to come in just in case" he ordered Daniel nodded going for the phone

"Hey Sam" he said as she picked up

"Daniel hi, can I help you I thought you were in down time" Sam said trying to stop Jess from making any sound but unwilling to leave her alone so was settling for making sssh gestures,

"Its just Jack and I have had concerning issue crop up and we wanted to discuss it with you" Daniel said not wanting to panic her but needing her to come into base

"Um I'm kind of busy" Sam said not wanting to leave Jess alone so soon, Jack yelled to Daniel

"Tell her it's an order"

"Jack says it's an order" Daniel reiterated

"Um ok give me 45 minutes" she said hoping Janet would be back by then, Daniel looked at Jack mouthing 45 minutes, Jack shook his head it was to long anything could happen,

"Sam can you get here any quicker" Daniel asked politely, Sam glanced at Jess knowing there was no way to explain it to them.

"No sorry, I'm kinda in the bath" Sam lied it coming easy after so many years of practice

"It's just that someone seems to be targeting SG1, well Jack and I anyway it might be worth phoning your brother then coming in" Daniel suggested

"Ok see you soon Daniel" Sam said cheerily having no intention of ringing her brother having already been targeted it was just Sg1 couldn't know that, she sat playing with Jess keeping her out of trouble now she could walk, well it was still at the controlled falling stage where they get up and stumble forwards and fall with a smile. Sam spent time helping her to get her balance and just spending time with her, then Janet knocked on the door Sam was ready to go out

"Hey Jan, CASSIE" she caught her swinging her around hugging her,

"Sam," then Cassie let go, going to Jess and hugging her, while Sam spoke to Janet

"Jessie, how are you?"

"Cass, Cass" Jessie said indicating to be picked up Cassie did, hugging the young girl

"Right Cassie, Jess, I have to go to work for a bit, Cass you and Janet are staying over I hope that's ok" Sam said putting on her shoes kissing them both goodbye, she had 13minutes to make it on time, she climbed on her bike knowing it would help her cut through traffic. She arrived on base just in time going straight to Hammond's office

"Sam I thought I told you to stay at home" he said wondering if there was a problem

"You did but Daniel phoned him and Jack were worried he ordered me in" Sam explained

"You should tell them about Jess" Hammond said softly they had pushed the issue before but Sam had refused point blank

"I can't, this latest incident has proved that I can't" Sam explained sadly shaking her head

"Sam" he tried, she shook head,

"I'm going to say hi and go home, before its Jessie's bed time Sir" she nodded and he waved her out, Sam walked to the infirmary listing the reasons she couldn't tell them

"Hi guys" she said, "What's up" Daniel left some strange man's bedside to give her a hug

"You ok?" he checked

"Fine" Sam lied "Who is that?" she asked

"My grandfather Nick, Nick this is one of my team mates Captain Samantha Carter, Nick is going to work here" Daniel said, Sam shook his hand

"Welcome to the SGC nice to meet you" Sam said politely

"You too Samantha" Sam smiled then turned to Daniel

"Have you seen Colonel O'Neill?" Daniel nodded

"With Teal'c interrogating the prisoner" Sam glanced at the clock wanting to go home

"Then we have a briefing to share what we learnt" Daniel told her, Sam forced the smile

"Cool" Sam waved goodbye going to her lab to get some work done

It was only 45 minutes later when Daniel phoned to say the briefing was on Sam shut down her laptop going to the briefing room

"Hey Sir, Teal'c, Daniel" Sam said sitting down, at the table waiting for Hammond who was just entering

Sit down" he ordered referring to Sam and Jack who had stood to attention they both obeyed

"Right so what do we have?" he asked Jack began

"Sara my ex wife received a phone call supposedly from Charlie, I went there and received a call myself he said he was at my cabin so we drove up there to fine it empty but Charlie's baseball glove was there, thanks to Hammond's trace we got an address, Sara and I went and captured Johnny bringing him to base" he looked to Daniel to explain his side of the story

"Nick my grandfather was injected with a potentially lethal dose of potassium the only thing that kept him alive was the fact he woke up and stopped the whole injection, they are filtering it out of his system now." Hammond looked at Sam

"Captain" he said giving her the opportunity to speak, to tell them about Jess

"Yes Sir, I have compiled a list of those with a grudge against Sg1 including earth made enemies only" she passed photocopies round ignoring Hammonds surprised look, Jack took over

"Johnny wouldn't say who was the big cheese but mentioned a few names; I have people checking into them"

"And Sara?" Hammond asked

"She knows about the gate I will drop her home after this"

"And Johnny?" Hammond pressed

"Well I say we lock him up mainly for his own protection" Jack suggested

"I will contact the President get his authorisation you are all on downtime for 1 week" Sam and Jack stood as he left,

"You going to be with Nick" Jack asked Daniel, Daniel nodded

"You with Sara" he asked in return Jack nodded

"Going home Carter?" he asked, Sam nodded

"You got off lucky" he told her, Sam smiled thinking if only he knew

"Yes Sir" she replied politely, Jack didn't catch the slight waver in her voice if he had he would have questioned it

"If you'll excuse me" Sam left desperate to get home and see her daughter.

_Ok soon Sam will tell the guys I promise now isn't the time, next few chapters_


	13. Chapter 13

Over the next few days Janet and Cassie popped by every day and they did a lot of activities together, Jess seemed perfectly normal a bit skitterish with strangers but nothing else she had only been with them for 7 hours and the blood work Janet had done had shown a high level of sedative leading them to the conclusion that Jess may not have been awake for a lot of it only the phone call, the hostage rescue guy had confirmed that they had found Jess on a drip and when it had been analysed it contain sedative. Sam was both relieved and horrified, relieved that Jess hadn't known what was going on but horrified at the thought of what would have happened if they hadn't found her would she have been sedated the whole time.

All too soon Arielle was back with presents and stories about New York she had totally spoiled Jess the trip had inspired her to travel more and she reluctantly handed in her resignation giving 3 months notice, Sam returned to work and although Nick was working there life continued as usual.

That was until a week later when Teal'c revealed he had a son, Sam was shocked but understood immediately the problems telling and had watched others reactions carefully watching her friends reactions, both seemed slightly hurt and curious but not angry, nevertheless they had gone on the mission to save Teal'c's son but now they were winding down and relaxing, Teal'c was in his quarters Kelnorming

"So anyone else got kids we should know about?" Jack joked; Daniel shook head no, while Sam decided that now he had asked she couldn't lie

"Actually yes" she said pausing to wait for there reactions to her surprised they just laugh both Jack and Daniel

"What?" she said defensively wondering what was so funny

"Oh come on Sam stop joking around" Daniel told her lashing out slightly because of his hurt over Teal'c's son and the firm belief Sam was joking and couldn't possibly be telling the truth, Teal'c's son he didn't notice as he was off world, Sam's kid he would have noticed

"What's so funny about the idea of me being a mother?" Sam asked getting really offended

"Sam you work to hard" Daniel told her seriously

"Yeah I mean if you had a kid what do you do with it pay someone to care for it not even your that bad, risking your life and what then change a diaper" Jack said spitefully

Sam nodded walking away the words ringing around her head, after she was gone Daniel turned to Jack

"You don't think we were to harsh do you I mean Sam would be a great mum" Daniel said

"Nahh Carter knows we were joking I mean if she had a kid we'd know it would be in her service record, plus we'd have noticed a father" Jack pointed out, Daniel nodded accepting them as all good points

"So why did she seemed so upset" he asked, Jack shook his head it was the only thing he couldn't work out.

_What do you think I was trying to balance them not believing but not being too mean and explained the reasons, unfortunately Sam was telling the truth….. _


	14. Chapter 14

Sam turned the corner and ran planning on heading home she went to the changing room first to change into civvies, unable to hold her tears she locked herself in a toilet stall and cried, only when she heard the door to the newly installed women's locker room did she even try to stop

"Hello" she heard a concerned voice say from behind the stall she recognised it as Lt Rivers from Sg5, Sam tried to sniffle her sobs further until she heard a gentle knock

"Everything ok" Rivers asked, Sam replied

"Everything's fine thank you Lt" Sam said reminding the Lt of her rank and place in order to stop the onslaught of questions

"Ok Mam" Sam heard Rivers leave before beginning to cry again, Rivers just caught her starting to cry as she shut the door, concerned she went to find Janet knowing they were close friends she found her in the infirmary writing up paperwork

"Dr Frasier, do you have a minute?" Rivers asked nervously, Janet turned a brief look of surprise flickered across her face

"Sure my office" Janet invited

"No thanks, it just Captain Carter is crying in the locker room and I know you are close I thought you could talk to her" Janet nodded automatically worried about what it might be

"Thank you Tracey" she said surprising Rivers that she knew her first name

"Michelle I'm going for a walk beep me if you need me" She called to her head nurse who nodded then headed to the locker room silently opening the door she crept in

"Sam" Janet said the sobbing stopped

"Janet" a hesitant reply came

"Its me" she answered "You going to come out and talk about it" Janet asked

She heard a click of the lock and saw a tear streaked face emerged Janet sat her on the bench locking the door so a least they would have warning if someone came in before taking a seat next to her friend

"Sam what is wrong, it is something to do with Teal'c family?" Janet asked thinking that was pretty much the only new thing unless Jess was unwell the thought came at the same time as the sense of dread that filled her heart, she asked the burning question

"Jessie she is ok isn't she?" Sam nodded, Janet felt really relieved

"I told the guys, well Daniel and Colonel O'Neill" Sam said really quietly, Janet held her breath guessing it hadn't gone to good if her friend was sitting in the toilets on her own.

"They didn't believe me said I would be an unfit mum cus I worked to much and said that even I wasn't evil enough to have a kid and get somebody else to look out for it while I worked, and what if I died Jan, she have no mum no dad and her only family wouldn't know about her" Sam started crying again while Janet hid her anger at Jack and Daniel

"Sam they didn't mean that" Janet tried

"No Jan they are right I am being selfish which is why I have decided to retire my commission and leave the SGC" Sam said firmly

"Sam you can't we need you, earth needs you, Sg1 needs you, you can retire and look after Jess but what good will that do when Aphosis enslaves us all," Janet said she'd had this discussion with Sam before both ways one deiciding to quit and the other talking them out of it, but this time Sam was adamant

"I can't Jan I can be a consultant if ever you really need me I will come back but I need to be with Jess"

"And when she goes to school" Janet challenged

"Then I will get a job at a university heck even in a shop but I will come home" Sam said wiping her eyes, she stood up

"And Arielle?" Janet asked thinking of the young nanny

"She handed in her notice last week she wants to travel now she has some money, this works out perfectly" Sam explained

"And think now I can baby sit Cassie more" Sam said with a smile, then without another word she went to the door,

"See ya round Jan"

After hours with Hammond explaining her reasons and ignoring his begging even the president had asked her reconsider, Sam was firm but a compromise was eventually made

Sam would retire from the military and work the hours Jess was at nursery and eventually school as Jess was nearing 3 years old nowSam felt confident this would work out for the better, she asked it was effective immediately they were so grateful she was staying on they agreed

"Do you want to tell your team?" Hammond asked her as she stood up Sam grimaced looking at him begging him to volunteer, he nodded

"I will tell them Sam but they won't be happy" he warned her, she nodded

"I know" Sam said "But this is for the best, it's for Jess" She said sticking by her decision

"Very well I will see you tomorrow at 9am Captain" Sam smiled

"Not for much longer" Sam said sadly leaving to go home, happy she had made the right decision her team had done that much to help.

_Ok another short chapter I am sorry it was just a good place to stop the next few are really really long to make up for it so forgive me??_

_Thanks again for all the reviews, they really are encouraging. _


	15. Chapter 15

Sam drove home hugging Jess and taking Arielle to the kitchen worrying about what Hammond was telling her team even as she stood there

"Arielle I have resigned from my job, this doesn't mean you have to leave you are welcome to stay but I will care for Jess" Sam said Arielle looked horrified

"You resigned because I not work here, Madame Carther please, I vill stay" Arielle said in her French accent,

"No it wasn't because of you I told my friends at work, they made me think how selfish I was being, my job was dangerous I may not have returned which would have left Jess on her own, no mum or dad and her other family doesn't know about her this way is best" Sam wiped her eyes not aware she had even begun crying

"Zen I will not change your decision" Arielle said hugging her

"Good, and please please please, I know you refuse, but now I don't employ you call me Sam, please" Sam begged

"Ok Zam" Arielle said happily

"And you are welcome to stay any time" Sam offered, Arielle grinned wiping a tear of her own

"Zhank you" Arielle hugged Sam, Sam smiled and rubbed her arm going to the lounge to play with Jess in the garden while it was still sunny, Arielle began tea knowing Sam would be angry but wanting to do it for her, the door bell went Arielle answered knowing Sam wouldn't hear it busy chasing Jess round pretending to be a monster Jess squealing in delight and running away on her little legs, Sam would catch her and tickle her until Jess managed to "escape" and the game would begin again.

Arielle opened the door to find 3 men on her doorstep, one who was graying, another with glasses and longish hair and the third who was big and black and wore a cowboy hat,

"Can I help you?" she asked recognising them in some of the pictures Sam had,

"Do you live here?" Daniel asked, Arielle nodded

"We are looking for a friend we thought she lived here maybe you can help Captain Samantha Carter?" Daniel said

"You are 'er team mate whO made 'er cry" Arielle said shutting the door slightly

"I will get 'er" she shut the door totally going inside and getting Sam. Sam went into panic mode,

"Help me tidy the front room" between them they did very quickly making Sam sweat slightly so on opening the door she was sweaty and flushed, with her female house guest she had never mentioned Jack and Daniel were making assumptions about Sam's sexuality still not believing she had a child it was impossible like Jack said they would have noticed, unlike Teal'c whose son was off world being looked after by his mother, Sam's would have been on earth and they were certain she had just been joking which made her resignation even stranger

Meanwhile Teal'c was wondering about the child screams he heard with his extra sensitive hearing.

"Sir, Daniel, Teal'c come in" Sam opened the door allowing them entry leading them to the lounge, Arielle had gone outside with Jess

"What can I help you with?" Sam asked coldly in the years she had known them they had never come to her house

"Hammond told us, your leaving Sg1 resigning why?" Daniel asked

"What you said is true I do work to hard, I am never around enough so I decided to change it" Sam said wondering if they still didn't believe her, but should she even bother trying to explain again after what they had said, it had hurt more than it should.

"So it's because of her" Jack said indicating the door referring to Arielle not Jess

"Who? Arielle, in a round about way" Sam said surprised if Arielle hadn't announced her intention to leave then Sam wouldn't have made the decision to leave she would have done what she always had but Arielle leaving with Jess's recent abduction made Sam resound to leaving.

"I am sorry, its just at first I didn't know you enough to trust you, then Jonas which was a big relief and then I just couldn't bring it into conversation" Sam said, she waited for them to say something nervously wishing she knew more about what they were thinking, she knew they had a right to be angry with her for hiding it for so long, there words had been right she had been a bad mother,

"Jonas knew?" Daniel asked surprised bringing Sam out of her deep thoughts

"No but he could have found out and made our lives very difficult" Sam explained, Daniel nodded if he had found out about Sam's sexuality he could have really used it to his advantage,

"And that's why you are resigning?" Jack checked, Sam nodded

"So work on Sg1 as a civilian" he suggested, Sam shook her head sadly, she had thought they would understand

"I can't do that Sir, you guys were right earlier I work to hard its no world for her wondering if I'm coming home or not we can be away so long I just can't do that," Sam explained then with a proud smile

"Do you want to meet her?"

"We already have Carter" Jack said gruffly, Sam looked confused

"Who Jess?" She asked wondering when they had met Jess

"Who is Jess I thought you said her name was Arielle?" Jack said sharing a confused look with Daniel

"The girl who answered the door is Arielle, I thought you would want to meet Jess" Sam said confused

"Jess, she is who you are leaving Sg1 for" Jack confirmed wondering what kind of house his 21c was running

"Yes I told you" Sam said exasperated "What did you think Arielle was my daughter?" She asked, looking at 2 astounded faces and a raised eyebrow

"You have a daughter?" Daniel managed to say, Sam nodded in disbelief

"I told you," She told them getting even more confused and angry until the penny dropped

"Oh boy, who did you think Arielle was?" She asked them trying not to smile

"I believe Daniel Jackson and O'Neill believe Arielle to be your lover" Teal'c told them, Sam started laughing sitting on the sofa for support

"Really" She said not believing it, Jack and Daniel both were a deep shade of red before Sam realised what had happened

"I said, what you don't believe me you think this is some sick joke of mine pretend I have a daughter to confuse you no, I wouldn't do that and I thought as my friends you would know that" Sam yelled, Daniel exchange a nervous glance with Jack

"I mean I know I was wrong to hide her from you but I had my reasons but when I do you tell me I'm a crap person and a crap mother well you are crap friends" Sam screamed going to the door to show them out, she turned to yell at them some more but found Jack sitting on the sofa head between his hands, Daniel giving her the puppy dogs eyes and Teal'c standing proudly as he had done nothing wrong, she felt her heart soften

"God Sam we are so sorry, I mean we trust you we our lives, I can't tell you how bad I feel" Daniel said genuinely, Sam looked to Jack expectantly.

"You have a daughter Carter how?" He muttered still in shock,

Sam blushed and Daniel made a choking sound, Jack realised what he said blushing too, Sam recovered first raising an eyebrow

"How….um… Sir, do you not know" she asked giggling lightening the mood as she realised she couldn't stay angry with him,

"I know how Carter what I meant was how do you have a kid, how did we not know about her?" he said, Sam looked away walking to the window to avoid eye contact afraid to see the disappointment in their eyes.

"Jonas, I got out pregnant he didn't know, if he did he would have come back and that wouldn't have been good. I told nobody wearing baggy clothes till I started showing, then took 2 months off going back to work only 2 days after despite being tired, that's how I got involved in the SGC in the first place as I was off active combat.

Arielle is a daughter of a friend who was the only one to know, she wanted to come to America and I needed someone to look after Jess , if I had taken the time off Jonas may have found out and come for her, I couldn't let that happen, especially when Jonas came to the SGC I was petrified he would find out, then after he died I was so use to not telling people it was just easier not to" Sam explained risking a glance at them, Jack shared a look with Daniel and Teal'c all thinking the same thing if Jonas wasn't already dead….

"What did he do to you Sam"? Jack asked needing to know what had made her so scared, Sam looked back away wondering if they would think less of her if they knew,

"Initially he was great, so caring, romantic and thoughtful, then he became violent he said it was a one off and he had lost one of his men so I stayed. It happened again and I forgave him, it got worse but I couldn't leave him he said he would change, it got worse and worse till one time I was actually hospitalised, that's when I found I was 2 months pregnant, and I couldn't let my child live that life so I left"

"Who knows about her?" Daniel asked

"Janet, General Hammond, Arielle, her mum and now you guys, I haven't even told my brother or my dad" Sam admitted, there faces changed from angry and hurt to slightly proud she trusted them.

"Can we meet her?" Daniel asked

"Sure I'll go and get her" Sam stood up, going to the door, picking her 2 and half year old daughter up and bringing her in

"Jessie meet your uncles, Uncle Daniel, Uncle Teal'c and Uncle Jack" Sam said, Jess hid in her shoulder shyly. Sam smiled as Jess crawled behind her back.

"Jess come on" a mop of curly blonde hair appeared over her shoulder then 2 blue eyes.

"Hello" Daniel said taking a small step forwards causing Jess to duck down and hide again, since her abduction she had been more wary of strangers even her mummies friends.

"She is a little shy" Sam explained, they nodded Sam sighed knowing should explain a little more about the events of her abduction

"Do you remember a few weeks back when someone was impersonating Charlie and tried to poison Nick and I said I hadn't been threatened, well I kind of lied somebody kidnapped Jess," Sam said nervously not knowing what to expect from her friends

"And you didn't say anything" Daniel said annoyed and concerned that his friend had gone through that without them

"I couldn't if anything it the kidnapping proves I can't come clean with her she could be used against me," Sam said convinced it was the right thing

"Carter, Sam whoever it was already knows about Jess" Jack warned

"Indeed" Teal'c agreed,

"They must have found out somehow, if you start telling people they will look out for you" Daniel reasoned, Sam nodded

"Your right I should phone my brother" Sam said wincing even as she said it, Jack's phone rang

"We have a mission" he said looking between Sam and Jess

"Hammond wants you to tag along for one last mission" Jack said looking sorrowful

"Janet volunteered to look after Jess" he offered, Sam looked at Jess

"Jess want to stay with Janet and Cassie for a bit?" Jessie nodded and smiled

"Cool" Jack lifted her off Sam's knee starting to tickle her; Jess started giggling hysterically,

"Uncle Jack stop" she cried, Jack stopped smiling at the fact she spoke and called him Uncle Jack

"Ok squirt" he said happily. Gaining confidence she looked round for someone else to play with picking Teal'c

"You're big" she said rudely,

"Jess" Sam admonished

"Sorry" she apologised not really meaning it, still marvelling at his big size

"Indeed Jess Carter I am big" Teal'c replied

"For a great many years I ate all of my vegetables" he told her watching her face light up in amazement and wonder,

"Wow" she said, not seeing the others trying to hide their laughter,

"Do you play horsy?" Jess asked boldly, Teal'c looked at Sam in confusion

"You be the horsy I be rider and sit on your back" Jess explained cryptically, Sam stepped in

"Jess I don't think that Teal'c really wants to play" Sam explained

"Aww" Jess looked really down,

"Where I come from children play a game would you like me to instruct you" Teal'c asked, Sam exchanged a nervous glance with Jack and Daniel all wondering and worrying about what games Jaffa warriors played with their children, while Jess nodded

"One warrior tries to catch the other" Teal'c said using his lightening speed to catch her and tickle her, Jess laughing

"Uncle Jack, Uncle Daniel mummy heeeelllpp" she cried Jack looked at Sam, with an evil smile of his own

"Mummy can't help cus she is being tickled too" he said tickling Sam who tried to get him off

"Jess help" she cried, Teal'c let her up so she could run to her mum's aid tickling Jack, Jack gave up and Sam swooped Jess up congratulating her for saving her. Jess smiled proudly.

"Ok Sam we leave in 4 hours" Jack added

"Carter we are going to pack we'll meet you back here" Jack said Sam nodded, Jess wriggling out of her grasp to hug her uncles goodbye, giving them a wet kiss each.

"Bye Jess" Daniel said going first

"Goodbye Jessie Carter" Teal'c said

"Bye monster" Jack joked seeing her indignant look that was so Carter

"I not a monster" She replied, Sam came up from behind

"He didn't mean it Jess" she told her, Jess nodded looking at suspiciously Jack slowly nodding her agreement

"Bye Jack" She said not giving him a hug or a kiss, still too annoyed with him, Sam smiled as Jack sulked, she was trying to work out who was the bigger child, each time coming up with her CO.

"Bye Jess" he said hugging her Jess refusing to co-operate, her arms folded, Jack shrugged

"We'll be back in an hour" he warned, Sam nodded already listing things to pack even as she waved goodbye figuring Jess would be the best to start with she climb the stairs into her loft, she chucked the case a small Disney princess one for Jess and the normal green bag for her,

"Jess can you get out the stuff you will need, 7 pairs of pants and socks, 7 pairs of trouser 11 t-shirts and 6 jumpers" Sam asked, Jess nodded taking her case into her room, while Sam quickly packed her own stuff. Hearing little noise from her daughter she went to check on her laughing at what she had found, Jess looked up at the sound of her laughter

"Jess what have you packed?" Sam asked

"Cinderella and Mulan but Belle was left out, and teddy, and dolly and whale and Barbie" Jess explained patiently, Sam nodded knowing Cassie had enough soft toys and Janet wouldn't want more invading his house

"Jess why don't you choose 1 the others can keep each other company" Sam explained simply, Jess thought about it picking up Mulan her princess dolly

"Ok" Sam said taking the doll and packing her daughters stuff for her Jess giving valuable supervision insisting she wouldn't wear that pink dress and packing what she thought were essentials like yo-yo, game boy, books, chocolate and tool kit. Sam trying to unpack as much junk as Jess thought she could sneak in. Finally she was done putting the case in her room so Jess wouldn't be as tempted to put more stuff in

The door went signalling that the guys were back, Sam went to answer it still protective of Jess.

"Hey" She said seeing her friends, picking Jess up

"Got your case Carter" Jack asked, Sam nodded pointing upstairs

"My room, um Sir could you" she asked having some difficulty with the girl attached to her neck

"Sure Teal'c want to give me a hand" Jack asked, Teal'c nodded they went up returning later Teal'c with Sam's big pack and Jack with Jessie's Disney princess one looking distinctly unhappy

"Don't think pink is my colour" Jack remarked seeing Daniel's grin

"Mine" Jess cried out seeing her case struggling against her mum's grip

"Jess, Jack is just carrying it for you and remember to share" Sam said reprimanding her daughter who scowled

"Sorry" Jess apologised it coming out forced and ungracious, Sam let it slide but gave her daughter a look that warned her it wasn't dropped.

They climbed into Sam's car as it had the seat for Jess, Jack drove, to Janet's where they left Jess under the capable guard of Janet travelling to the mountain,

They arrived at the briefing room taking seats round the table waiting for Hammond who entered seconds after

"At ease" he ordered Sam and Jack who had sprung to attention easing back into their seats on his order.

"Standard recon, details are in the folder," he said simply having a lot on and knowing Sg1 were pro's at this

"Yes Sir"

"You gate out in an hour" he ordered standing up, everyone reading the data the MALP had collected, then one by one they went to gear up ready, arriving in the gate room the gate activated with an incoming wormhole. In the control room Hammond spoke to the team on the other end

"Sg1 your mission had been scrubbed instead I need you to help an evacuation sensors showed a Gould ship entering the solar system" he ordered, then over the tanoy a medical team was ordered to the gate room and the base put on alert for incoming refugees.

Within 5 minutes they were embarking onto Nassia.


	16. Chapter 16

On the other side Jack took charge

"Daniel, Teal'c secure the gate, Carter, Sg3 medics with me" he ordered running to where there were people heading towards them, Sam ran towards them telling them to run faster and helping some of the elderly the others doing the same, then they spotted the gliders

"SIR GLIDERS" Sam yelled as they started firing towards them hitting several of the refugees she ran to help some of the fallen, she could hear Sg3 firing on them and screams of pain and terror, seeing the guys she was helping was dead she ran towards the gate spotting another

"Come on Captain those gliders are coming back around" Jack yelled running with a small child in his arms,

"This man is alive" Sam yelled back, checking his pulse and starting CPR, she did the chest pumps then tilting his head blew in, then again feeling a hand clamp around the back of her head and hold her in position, a slimy fish like taste in her mouth and a wet wriggling creature, then pain in the back of her throat she moved to puke realising it must be a Gould even as she did so feeling a stronger presence push her to the back of her mind like she was watching TV. She fought against the creature so hard using all her might but to no avail, she saw Jack appear

"Carter" he shook her

"We have got to go" her body moved to face him wiping the blood that appeared there,

"Are you alright?" he asked concern, Sam replied help Jack help she screamed but no words escaped, instead her voice replied

"Yeah"

"Let get him out of here" Jack said the Gould fighting him off

"His dead bit his tongue had some kind of seizure" her voice said, Sam fought against the lie feeling a small amount of regret wash from the monster that controlled her, she was dragged up and ran for the gate the creature talking to her for the first time

_I am sorry Samantha_

_Get out, get out now, leave please_ Sam said begging

_I cannot it is too important for me to return_

They walked through the gate; the Gould looked round scanning Sam's memories as to what everything was and the technology, Sam trying to fight but failing.

_Very impressive_ it marvelled seeing the Iris closed

"Carter you ok?" Jack asked concerned, the monster answered

"Yeah fine, thanks" it said

_Your planet is strange_

_So _Sam said pissed off she wasn't going to make nice with a Gould

_The Tauri have come far_

_We are good_ She replied sarcastically thinking of Jess in all this

_You have a daughter_ the Gould noted

_Leave her alone_ Sam said protectively dread building up inside at what would happen to her would the monster hurt her, would she ever see her again

_I am sorry this happened I thought you were offering yourself as host_ the Gould explained

_No I would never want to become host to a Gould_ Sam spat or she would have if she could, she was in the briefing room they were talking,

"I have seen the Gould wipe out entire civilisations - no reason, simply because it gave them pleasure." Teal'c said his distaste obvious

"So what Nasyia was just next on the list? Part of me wishes it was that simple, but I don't want to underestimate them." Daniel argued

"Maybe the reasons just weren't made apparent to you, Teal'c. I mean, you are just a Jaffa" Everyone looked at Sam in shocked that she had just said that _ha caught please notice please_ Sam said internally while the Gould backtracked

"All... all I meant was that Apophis wouldn't necessarily have explained everything to Teal'c even if he was first prime. Would he?" Sam felt her heart sink as they nodded

"That is true." Teal'c noted, _come on guys it isn't me_ Sam yelled

_Yet they do not notice_ the Gould mocked

"I agree with Sam. I think we have to assume the Gould are more complex as a society than we're giving them credit for" Daniel argeed

"The better you understand the enemy the better prepared you are in conflict." The Gould continued

"Exactly"

_Is that why you are here a spy?_ Sam asked suspiciously

_No it is a mistake I will leave you on your next mission_

_Really why?_

_I do not want na unwilling host_

_There are willing hosts out there?_ Sam asked amazed who would want a snake in their head, to be a cold hearted murdering Gould

_Be quiet _The snake said angrily as Jack approached

"Oh, Carter, I hate to be a nag about this but ol' Doc Frasier says you haven't been checked out yet?"

"I'll go right now. Wouldn't want to break post-mission protocol, right Colonel?" It smacked him on the arm like she had seen others do earlier he looked at her strangely letting it slide for the moment. _Hey I don't do that_ Sam protested. The Gould decided it was best to go before it raised any more eyebrows raiding Sam's mind for the direction and what to expect, Sam protested trying to fight back but was easily subdued.

She went in signalling for Janet to come over, swinging her legs as the host often did, they did the routine tests

"Sorry to do this," she motioned for Sam to open her mouth. The Gould did so; Sam could feel its nerves _come on Janet _she pleaded with her friend to notice

"You had a sore throat lately?" She asked _that's it Janet, more like a pain in the neck discover it please_ Sam silently begged

"A little" the Gould lied,

"I'm going to have to take a swab" she opened the packet and Sam felt disappointment again

"And open" Janet instructed _see they haven't notice maybe the Tauri aren't that advanced_ the Gould mocked,

"Jess was as good as gold" Janet commented

"Yeh, is she with Mrs Molland?" The Gould asked raiding Sam's memories again

"Yes I dropped her off before work"

"Thanks I'll pick her up, how is Cassie?"

"Fine could you do me a favour and watch her tonight I'll be working late" Janet asked, the Gould thought about it _no please say your working have them stay there, please_ Sam begged not wanting them to get hurt

"Sure I'll watch her" The Gould volunteered_ I don't want to hurt you but your behaviour cannot be seen to be altered, you would normally volunteer therefore I have to_ it explained to Sam patiently

"Ok if you drop them off at the academy tomorrow and I'll watch them" Janet volunteered, the Gould nodded.

"Sure thing well I better go and pick them up" she stood going to the surface, raiding her hosts mind for normal practice picking the relevant memories on how to relate to them.

_What strange devices you drive_ the Gould noted looking at Sam's car

_You have ships_ Sam argued defensively

_Relax young one _it had said amused, especially when it felt its anger, instead of conversing further it focused on driving raided Sam's memories again for directions. Opening the door it surveyed the house fairly impressed with the construction these Tauri had created _we try _Sam said sarcastically,

The Gould walked up the drive knocking on the door, it opened and a small ball of energy flew at her she caught it

"Jess honey" the Gould cried in Sam's tone

"Mummy, we made cakes and I helped taste them, but we ate them all" her daughter's forehead scrunched up,

"Sorry mummy" _please let me talk to her please I won't give anything away I promise_ Sam said desperately, feeling the Gould debate it,_ very well but don't try anything, she isn't to small to become a replacement host_ it promised Sam found herself shiver with fear _deal_

"Its okay princess, say goodbye to Mrs Molland and get Cassie" Sam said, Jess nodded running off to complete her task

"How much do I owe you?" Sam asked the aging lady

"$20"

"Thank you so much I know they're a handful" Sam said

"They are angels" Mrs Molland replied with a smile as Sam raised an eyebrow,

"Okay, one persons angel is another demon" Sam froze thinking of the demon in her head, wondering if somewhere it was an angel before quashing the thought, the sooner it was gone the better,

"Jess, Cass hurry up" Mrs Molland yelled, the two girls appeared

"Thanks" Sam repeated picking Jess up and ruffling Cassie's hair briefly, she felt a small buzz and saw Cassie looking at her, she must have felt it to Sam concluded

"Ow electric shock" Sam said rubbing her arm, panicking not wanting Jess to get hurt believing the Gould's threat. Cassie eyed her suspiciously but nodded, _do not touch her again _the Gould warned, Sam nodded internally

"Who wants pizza?" Sam asked getting 2 affirmatives, she drove to pizza hut climbing out she made the 2 girls sit next to each other ordering a large margarita and 3 orange juices, she spoke to the girls on random things making sure each one was innocent like Disney films both girls doting fans, they ended in an argument whether Bambi was better than the Lion king, the Gould listened in amusement

_What is this lion king?_

_A children's film_ Sam felt her memories being invaded again as the Gould worked out what that was,

The pizza came and the Gould took over wanting to experience the food, Sam unwillingly took a back seat with the promise if she didn't resist she could take control later,

They arrived back at Sam's the Gould relishing control

"Right bed time, Cass go and get changed and I'll read you a story" Sam promised picking up Jess to help her get ready, they had just finished when Cassie arrived back

"Once upon a time….."

"The end" Sam looked up and saw that both girls were fast asleep_ I have to move Cass _she informed the snake_ very well_ Sam felt herself pushed back as the Gould picked up the small girl safety getting her to the spare room.

Then Sam felt herself go downstairs and watch TV until the Gould decided she was tired and forced her to sleep.

Upstairs Cassie woke with in fear, her auntie Sam was a Gould, a nice one, wasn't she?

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed another long chapter_


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning Sam dropped them both off at Janet's office saying goodbye and hoping she would see her daughter again, the Gould took back control.

Cassie left Jess with the nurse going to find her mum who was with a patient on seeing Cassie she stepped outside

"Cassie everything ok?" She asked concerned, Cassie shook her head,

"Mum what happened to Sam?" She asked hugging her mum tight, last night after the short doze she had been awoken by the strong sense a Gould was near opening her eyes she found it was Sam, for the rest of the night she hadn't slept a bit trying to listen in case the Gould came to get her slipping in to sleep with Jess having the small comfort she wasn't alone, sitting at breakfast paranoid the Gould was going to get her, now she was here safe with her mum

"Cassie?" Janet asked hugging her

"What happened at Sam's?" Janet asked concerned was it ok, if Sam had hurt her, Cassie looked up at her mum

"She is a Gould" She revealed, Janet looked at her daughter believing her,

"Cass I need to phone the SGC, did she hurt you?" Cassie shook her head,

"No, mum save Sam" Cassie said Janet nodded already running to the phone to stop Sg1 going on the mission.

"Cassie, remember you are very brave" Janet instructed kissing her on the head and running out, she had to get to the SGC.

She arrived at the gate room with a dart gun filled with a sedative, Hammond had agreed to keep everything normal until Janet got there so not to alarm it if Cassie was telling the truth. Janet ran in as the gate was dialling shooting Sam in the leg

"What was that?" She asked angrily pulling it out _busted_ Sam thought happily, Janet looked at her shocked

"That was enough to take down an elephant" She muttered, looking to Sam's team who looked back even more confused until Sam's eyes glowed as she pointed her gun ay Jack, who tackled her, Sam throwing him across the room

"Open the gate I command you" the low tones of the Gould ordered, another dart flew and hit Sam's leg, Sam could feel the Gould panicking trying to fight the effects of the sedatives, fear building up in desperation she reached for a grenade _this is explosive is it not_

_No please you'll blow everyone up kill everyone, please _Sam begged

"Open the stargate or we will all die" it commanded them _no they won't let you go,_ Sam warned

"Hold your fire! Teal'c." Jack ordered taking charge having got over the shock that Carter was now a Gould

"I have a shot, sir." An airman reported

"And if she drops that grenade, then what? Nobody's gonna open that Stargate. We're all gonna live, or we're all gonna die, right here"

"Let me go! I must go!" The Gould pleaded desperately wobbling slightly as she lost the fight against the sedative

"Not gonna happen." Jack said gently catching her and the grenade reinserting the pin

"Take it easy" he ordered as they took the unconscious Gould away on a gurney strapping her down, Janet behind ordering test after test then locking her up in a holding cell to wake up alone.

Meanwhile in the briefing room, the rest of Sg1, General Hammond and Janet had gathered to discuss the main question on everyone's mind how the hell did this happen to Sam and when?

"I didn't know, Cassie guessed, Cassandra still has traces of naqahdah in her blood. I think there may be some connection - a reaction that made her sense the Gould." Janet explained

"How in the world did it get into Captain Carter?" Hammond asked voicing the question on everyone's mind.

"Sir, I don't know what to say. I examined Captain Carter myself, there were no visible signs of entry. I mean, she had a small abrasion on the back of her throat, but it could have been anything!" Janet said her frustration coming out wondering if she had missed something vital

"Are you saying it entered through her mouth?" their was an element of disgust at the thought it being echoed around the room,

"The parasite's goal is to attach itself to the brain stem. The soft tissue at the back of the throat is as good a place as any to start." Janet said the horror building

"Oh, wait a minute, wait a minute. Oh my God, she was giving some guy on that planet mouth to mouth. There was blood but she said the guy just bit his tongue before he died." Jack said feeling anger that his 21c had lied before remembering it hadn't been her.

"If a Gould can infest a human with no detectable physical signs, then we're gonna have to start giving all personnel who go through the 'gate an ultrasound or an MRI." Janet said already rushing ahead thinking of the ramifications

"Well for now let's make sure we haven't let any more Goulds through the 'gate this time." Hammond said worried about earth's safety

"What would a Gould be doing in a Nasyian man in the first place? I mean, we certainly didn't notice any of them acting Gould-ish."

"Maybe it was a setup, trying to get a spy into one of us." Jack said hating the Gould so much

"It is possible the Gould within Captain Carter has already placed a device of destruction on this base." Teal'c said voicing a big worry that they all had

"If there's any tampering here, I want it found. Teal'c, I'd like you to help. You know better than anyone what to look for."

"Oh, what are we going to do about Sam?" Daniel asked thinking of his friend and Sha're

"We're gonna get that damn thing out of her is what we're gonna do!" Jack said feeling anger that there was another option Daniel was even considering

"Well that didn't really work with Kawalsky. And if any of those NID guys like Colonel Maybourne find out about this, then..."

"Well they're not going to right General?"

"Agreed. I'm not giving up on Captain Carter either. But until someone presents me with a viable option, I'm putting you in charge of interrogating the prisoner."

"Due respect Sir, I don't think that thing in her head's going to tell me anything."

"Colonel, we need to know what that Gould's doing here." Hammond reminded him

"Yes sir."

"Dr Jackson you and Dr Frasier will question Cassandra and Jessie find out if Captain Carter has been acting strangely and what they did" they nodded accepting their orders

"Dismissed" they went there separate ways, Jack going to interview Sam, she was standing arms folded behind her back,

"So, you and I have got to have a little talk. You really screwed up here you know. I mean, you really blew it." Jack said trying to use reverse psychology standing looking at his friend forcing himself to remember she was a Gould

"You are weak" the Gould said not falling for it to use to torture

"Who's behind bars right now?"

"Your tactics will not work on me." The Gould said confidently

"Not buying it, huh?"

"You must let me go."

"Ah no." Jack said pretending to think about it knowing they would never

"You really have no idea why this is happening" She sat done knowing she had peaked his curiosity

"And I guess you don't feel like telling me." Jack said more to himself than her

_What's happening?_ Sam asked waking up from the sedative dazed

_We have been imprisoned this man is trying to interrogate us_ The Gould said amused with his attempts

_Where is Jess, she ok? I didn't tell them please don't hurt her _Sam said panicking remembering the early threats

_I won't I think it was the Cassie girl_ the Gould spat

_Don't hurt her either please do what you want with me just don't hurt them_ Sam begged fearfully,

_I will not_ the Gould promised

"Let me go. Let me go through the Stargate. I will find another host and send your friend back to you."

"You can do that? Leave a host without killing them?"

"Yes. It is possible, but not easy. I could die, but I promise I will try." The Gould said, Sam probed finding to her surprise she was telling the truth

"The Nasyian man died when you left him." Jack pointed out

"The Nasyian man died first, that is why I left him. He was beyond my natural abilities to heal"

"What were you doing in him in the first place?" Jack asked

"Carter's mind would be intact. She would return to you as you knew her before." The Gould said avoiding the question

"You know I can't trust you" why_ were you in him?_

_It is not of consequence_

"I could have killed you and many others when you stopped me from going through the Stargate"

"You didn't want to die yourself."

"It would not have killed me. I am too valuable" _cus that's not arrogant_ Sam pointed out

_It is not arrogance it is the truth_

"Which is exactly why we'll never let you go" Jack pointed out

"I have done nothing to harm you. But you would not let me go even if you did believe me." Jack began walking out, _I am sorry_ the Gould said to Sam

"Oh God, he's telling you the truth! Please, Jack, no Jack, please, don't leave me, please, give me a chance! Don't leave me like this! Please!" The Gould begged,

O'Neill left the room.

"What will it take?" The Gould said aloud_ why did you do that why did you use my voice oh God, he is going to hate himself, why_ Sam said to the Gould angrily,

_It was the only way,_ the Gould ransacked Sam's memories again, the Jaffa

"I wish to talk to Teal'c the Jaffa" she demanded standing patiently

"You have requested my presence?" Teal'c said walking in

"Jaffa, you must convince the humans to let me go." _Like hell he will_

"They will not let you go" He told her

"They are impressive. The Tau'ri have become very powerful in the time since the Gould reign here. Certainly the System Lords will not allow this to go unchecked. I can provide the humans with information that can help them defend against attack"

"They are more powerful than you know. Already a Gould attack on Earth has been thwarted"

"Then a more powerful assault is already being planned" the Gould pointed out

"They are not fools. They believe you are here to plant a seed of that destruction"

"Not all Gould are the same. There are a few that oppose the System Lords and their ways. You must have heard of the Tok'ra" _what is the Tok'ra?_ Sam asked curious

"Every Gould seeks power for his own reason and would betray his own brother to achieve it"

"Some seek power for a greater purpose. Not every Gould is an enemy to the people of this planet. The Tok'ra are real, no matter what Apophis has told you."

"I have yet to meet one"

"You have now. I am Joliner of Malkshur" Recognition sprung in his eyes and he left promptly afterwards

_I think he recognises the name_ Joliner said amused

_So you fight the Gould? _Sam asked

_I do, for thousands of years,_

_You're not a Gould?_ Sam said suprised

_I am not, biologically we are the same but our values are very different_ Joliner explained as the door opened again, both Teal'c and Jack walked in

"Can you be sure he is who he says he is?" Jack said eyeing her up

"I cannot."

"Unfortunately we do not carry identification."

"Okay, lets try to build a little trust here, shall we? One of the Nasyians we brought back was very badly burned. But somehow he just got up out of his hospital bed and disappeared. Who is he?" Sam felt the dread flow from the Gould

"It must be the Ashrak"

"It means hunter"

"A Gould?" Jack asked

"Yes an assassin of the highest rank who carries out the orders of the System Lords"

"Who's he here to kill?"

"Me" Sam panicked

_What me, you, God I can't die what would happen to Jess if I died who would look after her, oh man, oh man_

_Relax child_ Joliner released sleep hormones so Sam went to sleep stopping her panicking,

In the briefing room the others were gathering to discuss what they had discovered

"The missing Nasyian is an Ashrak. A Gould assassin sent by the System Lords to eliminate Joliner" Teal'c said

"That's the name of the Gould in Sam" Daniel checked having missed the conversation

"It is. Joliner once tried to overthrow one of the System Lords but was defeated when Apophis joined the battle. He escaped during the slaughter of his armies"

"It seems this Joliner is wanted in Gould town" Jack summarised

"He claims to be part of the Tok'ra" Teal'c raised an eyebrow even as he said the sentance

"Resistance" Daniel translated

"The Tok'ra is a small alliance of Gould who opposes the System Lords. It was my teacher Bra'tac who first spoke to me of them"

"Well, this Gould inside Carter could be lying, spinning a tale to gain our trust" Hammond said not losing his objectiveness unlike the others

"It's quite a spin" Jack said

"The sweep of the base has turned up no evidence. There's been no tampering with the base computer. We can't find a single sign of sabotage" which was one in Joliner's favour in everyone's mind

"And Cassie and Jess said that Sam acted normal apart from when Cassie touched her; Joliner didn't reveal himself to be a Gould! He was actually hiding out in the Nasyian man and then in Sam" Daniel said voicing his thoughts even as he thought it

"Until, he was hunted down by the Ashrak. When he realised we may have helped him escape through the Stargate..." Teal'c said

"He improvised. So where are we?"

"Bottom line sir we may have a Gould out there who's on a mission to kill Carter." Jack said realising the extent of the problem they faced

"And we don't even know what he looks like" Daniel said sadly an idea hitting him even as her muttered the words, he waited to be dismissed before going to see Sam, the Gould,

"Daniel Jackson" the Gould greeted him standing coming out of the shadows

"Yes"

"You care about Samantha Carter as much as O'Neill and Teal'c" Joliner said using Sam's memories

"Yes I do" Daniel said more to Sam than Joliner hoping she could hear him

"Yet this is the first time you have come to see me" Joliner said feeling Sam stir inside, listening in to their conversation

"I came to see if you could give us a description of the Ashrak" he got out a pen and paper ready to take notes of anything useful,

"I will know his face only in the moments before he tortures me to death, killing your friend along with me"

"Well there's no way he's getting in here" Daniel promised

"You are not stupid, Daniel, nor am I." Joliner said_ you really think he will get you?_ Sam asked nervously not wanting to die

_He will_ Joliner said firmly

"He doesn't even know for sure you're on this planet, let alone in this base." Daniel argued

"He is Gould, he will find me. It's what he does. Letting me go, trusting me, is the only chance of saving your friend Samantha" Joliner informed him hoping to yet change their minds and go free,

"Then I'm sorry, I'm sorry Sam." Daniel said again looking past the Gould and talking to his friend having the firm belief she was still there

"Alive I can be a powerful ally, dead I am useless to you." Joliner pointed out to him hoping that Daniel would help her, Sam's memories showed he was the more reasonable one of the group who was willing to accept people who were different

_But he hates the Gould with a passion_ Sam pointed out

"Then you're gonna have to give us more than empty promises." Daniel said

_Thank you child I can use that_

_Use what?_ Sam asked confused until she probe the snakes thoughts

"I can give her back to you" _no not that you slimy snake please not Sha're anything, no you can't_

"We can't let you go" he repeated

"I'm not talking about Samantha, Daniel, I'm talking about Sha're. I know where she is"_ no you had to do it,_

Daniel went pale looking at her with watery eyes before knocking on the door to be let out, Sam watching guilt ridden and horrified_ Why did you use it? Why?_ Sam asked after hurting one of her best friends

_I am sorry child_ Joliner said getting no response from her host

_Ok I made a few mistake in previous chapters mainly Daniel booking plan tickets for no apparent reason, and Jess was trying to pack but got distracted maybe a little to much for 2 and a half but she is a smart kid, (I know bad excuse) sorry_

_Thanks to all that reviewed_


	18. Chapter 18

The door opened at the knock then 2 gunshots hitting the guards before they had chance to react

"Interesting weapons these humans use," the Ashrak commented walking forwards stepping over the dead bodies or the airman, slightly amused

"Kree shak, Joliner. By decree of the Gould System Lords you will die with dishonour by the power of the Hara'kash." He activated his ring

"Hear this. The days of the Gould System Lords are numbered. Tell them that I died with hope. My death only feeds the fire that burns strong in the Tokr'a" Joliner said defiantly

_What's happening aarrrgghhh, _Sam screamed aware she wasn't making any noise

_Fight it child we must fight_ the Gould said, they heard the door slam open

"She's dead, let's go" were the last words she heard before the blackness claimed her

Jack and Teal'c ran in, Teal'c stopping by the SF's while Jack went straight to Sam not liking how pale she was

"These two are dead."

"Sam, Sam! Sam." To his relief she stirred slightly before going unconscious again

"Teal'c, get a medical team down here right away. Come on Sam" he said feeling the slightest flutter of a pulse,

Dr Frasier ran in assessing the situation and running to Sam, checking her vitals, then starting CPR

"Get a gurney" she ordered finding one there seconds later, Sam was loaded on Janet jumped on top in order to carry on chest compressions

"Let's get her on the table. I want an EKG and an EEG stat! Okay, on my count. Three, two, one, good. Whoa, where's my epi? 1 milligram epi's in..." Janet yelled taking charge of the situation everywhere around was chaos as people ran to fulfil her orders

_Child my time is ending_

"Pulse is erratic." The medic noted

_Oh God I didn't say goodbye to Jess I haven't told her how much I love her_

"We're getting feedback from the EEG. What is this?" Janet asked confused

"Looks like interference. Two signals."

_Relax child all will be well_

"Well isolate them! We could be picking up separate brain waves from the parasite" Janet guessed

"Doc?" Jack asked feeling left out not knowing enough medical jargon to pick up what they were saying,

_Why what's happening why does everything hurt?_

"I dunno, I've never dealt with this type of situation before. The Gould looks like it's dying and taking Carter with it."

"The parasite is still getting weaker."

Security alert, intruder in the embarkation room, code red! the overhead tanoy system announced t being ignored

"Parasite energy level is still falling"

_Child my time here ends, I am sorry for what I put you through_

_Wait your not getting another host_

_I must die to save you, goodbye Samantha Carter_

"Let's cardiovert. One more time 30 joules" Janet ordered

"The parasite is dead." The medic noted as the brain waves for the Gould died, everyone paused watching Sam's obs carefully

"Try another milligram of epi. Then prepare for de-fib" Janet yelled seeing they weren't improving drastically

"She's out of de-fib!" the medic shouted joyfully

"She's got a pulse!" Another noted with wonder in his voice

"Faint but stable." The first noted confirming it

Sam opened her eyes greeted by the sight of Jack and Janet waiting for her, she slowly moves her head realising that she really is doing it for herself

"You did it Sam, you won." Jack said gently, Sam shook her head

"It wasn't me" she said weakly her voice barely audible

"Oh yes it was. You hung in there, you beat it." Jack said proudly,

"The Gould gave its life for me. It saved me." Sam muttered weakly before passing out, Janet checked her vitals pleased to see that everything remained normal

"She is sleeping Sir" Janet reported, then signalling her staff to leave she moved a stray piece of hair out of Sam's face, signalling 2 near by nurses she quietly ordered them to help her move Sam, thinking the emergency room wasn't really appropriate for her instead a monitoring bay would be more than appropriate, settling Sam in she prepared herself for visitors unsurprised when Sg1 and General Hammond turned up.

"Doctor what can you tell us?" Hammond asked nodding at Sam

"The Gould is dead, Sam is sleeping we nearly lost her, I have no idea what is going to happen we are waiting on test result but all signs are stable" Janet told them wishing she knew more, frustrated there wasn't a lot more she could do until she knew what the blood results were and loath to risk an MRI until she could sedate her in case Sam woke up in the middle of the exam, alone in the tube.

"Doctor we have the preliminary blood test results in" a technician said breathless having obviously run from the lab,

"Thank you" Janet said as she grabbed them off him reading down pleased to see much of the blood work normal white cells and lymphocytes were raised indicating an immune response, possibly to the Gould

"Doctor" Hammond prompted seeing she was lost in thought

"Um sorry Sam's prelim bloods shows that's she is fighting an infection and there seems to be some unidentified element, excuse me Sir" Janet said distractedly walking to the phone to ring and check the result with the lab, after a short conversation she turned back

"Sam has Naquidia in her blood like Cassie the same element the stargate is made off" Janet said in amazement, seeing there looks she clarified

"Cassie has suffered no ill effects from the Naquidia in her blood, but I now have more of an idea which sedative to us," Janet said going to her drug cupboard and getting out the right one going back to Sam,

"Get the MRI scanner ready" she ordered her staff, as they wheeled her out.

"If you'll excuse me" Janet said following Sam out, the guys following, Hammond deciding to go and get some work done.


	19. Chapter 19

3 hours later Janet had all the results and was prepared for the questions, and went Hammond's office, she knocked nervously

"Enter" he ordered, she slipped in

"The MRI scan came back, it shows that the symbiote is dead and there are signs that it is dissolving into her body, her blood work shows her body is fighting it, she is sedated right now but I hope to wake her up within 5 hours" Janet stopped waiting for his reaction

"Carry on Doctor and good job" he said, Janet giving a small smile pleased someone had noticed.

Returning to the infirmary she went back to Sam, who was still sleeping,

5 hours later she saw Sam's eyes flicker open, she walked over in time to see her curl up on her side

"Sam hello: how you feeling?" Janet asked, Sam looked at her pain filling her eyes a tear escaped

"Sam honey talk to me" Sam closed her eyes refusing to, Janet sighed going to get Sg1 in the hopes they could break Sam out of this slump predictably they were outside

"Sam is awake but non responsive I think its depression" Janet told them anticipating the next question

"You can see her briefly one at a time" Janet ordered, Jack nodded indicating for Teal'c to go first, Teal'c went in

"Samantha Carter" he said walking over and taking a seat and her hand, she didn't look at him or acknowledge his presence but he could tell she was awake.

"You have proven to me hosts can be saved, for this I am thankful, I believe you are strong you will come through this, you are one of the bravest people I have fought beside, thank you" he said then kissed the back of her hand and leaving,

Daniel replaced him

"Hey Sam" he said taking the same seat as Teal'c

"Its okay Sam, you did it your survived, you give hope to everyone, Sha're, Skaara, I know it can't have been easy but you did it" Daniel took her hand squeezing it Sam didn't respond; reluctantly he left to allow Jack in.

"Hey Carter" Jack said taking the chair and her hand,

"So you showed that Gould, you did it" he said joyfully, rubbing her hand

"I bet Jess and Cassie will be pleased to see you" he said watching her carefully she didn't react, he left seeing Janet at the door

"Doc why is she so despondent?" he asked worriedly, Janet shook her head

"Her results show low dopamine levels which would lower her mood" Janet hypothesized, Jack nodded

"So how long 'till she is normal?" He asked impatiently

"I don't know Sir, I have never dealt with this before, I have put her on mood simulators and am just hoping it is enough" Janet explained,

"How about if she saw Jess would that help?"

"It might but I would like to hold off on that for at least 48 hours" Janet said, Jack nodded

"I'll go and look after them" he volunteered loving the time he spent with Cassie and willing to spend time with Jess as well.

"Ok Sir" Janet answered arriving at her office where Sam's reading where displayed on a remote monitor showing Sam had finally drifted off to sleep, sighing Janet began on the mountain of paperwork associated with Sam's case.

Sam slowly woke up to see Hammond sitting opposite, he saw she was awake

"Captain I need a favour," Sam didn't respond but sat silently

"The person who kidnapped Jess, pretend to be Charlie and poisoned Nicolas Ballard as revenge against Sg1, I think they might want you, to study it follows that if they wanted revenge against SG1 then they would certainly want to study you." He paused seeing her pale silently he knew she was worrying about it as Teal'c had very nearly become a lab rat and he was only a Jaffa

"I think they may try something, so I want you to carry this" he gave her a tiny device which fitted into her ear, he held it out, Sam shakily took the device putting it in her ear the first sign of life from her since Joliner.

"I will have Dr Frasier insert a tracking device under the surface of your skin" he said knowing that if it came to it they would need to find her quickly.

Sam said nothing, inside she knew this was just an excuse and they didn't trust her after being a Gould, she didn't trust herself so why would they?

"Ok, hope you get better soon Sam" he said stroking her hair

He left seeing Janet at the door

"There is no change, I need you to give the injection" he ordered, Janet nodded sadly going to the store cupboard to prepare it Dr Lee giving her the chip, she walked over to Sam

"Hey Sam, I'm sorry to do this but I need your arm" Sam moved her arm slightly, Janet moved it the rest of the way taking a needle she injected some local anaesthetic, then she got the scalpel

"Sorry to do this Sam" she apologised Sam said nothing just looking away avoiding all eye contact, Janet made the small incision and placed the device deep in the skin then stitched it closed placing a dressing on top to keep in clean. Sam not even wincing once as she finished up

"So Jess was asking about you" Janet said sitting on the edge of the bed, Sam didn't respond but made eye contact for the first time showing a spark of interest, Janet noticed and continued to talk

"She and Colonel O'Neill have really hit it off. I think he has corrupted her into the Simpson's but she misses her mum. She wants to visit tomorrow, with Cassie, won't that be good" Sam didn't say anything but Janet could see fear in her friends eyes

"Sam the Gould has gone, dead your body is absorbing it" Janet explained gently rubbing Sam's arm, still no response

"Sam your not the Gould, you were taken it is not your fault" she insisted, Sam lowered her eyes,

"Jesus Sam, you think you could have fought it more you couldn't I know you would have fought it every step, do you think Share and Ska'ra aren't fighting and Kalwasky, Sam your mind was taken over by a Gould I'm surprised you are still alive yet you are" Janet ranted spotting Sam flinching very slightly

"God Sam no" She said guessing what that meant, Sam wished she had died when the Gould did

"Sam Hon, you have so much to live for, Jess, Cassie, Sg1, your brother" Janet said desperately worried about her and now thinking that seeing Jess would be the best thing for her, she signalled a nurse to bring a sedative over so Sam would get some productive sleep,

"Sam sleep" She ordered as she injected it into her IV, watching as Sam's eyes closed,

When Sam next woke she was greeted by 2 large blue eyes and 2 inches from hers,

"Mummy" a loud voice proclaimed and 2 arms hugged her, despite herself Sam smiled slightly reaching up to hug her daughter a tear escaping, she didn't notice her team standing by the door watching, Sam sat up in order to hug Jess more, Cassie sitting there joining in,

"I'm sorry" she muttered to Cassie who hugged her tighter more tears rolled down Sam's face

"Sssh Sam its ok, we love you" Cassie said, Jess joining in

"Love you mummy" She said happily not gauging her mum's mood,

"Love you too, both of you" Sam said weakly tiring out and closing her eyes, Jess deciding to join her mum in a nap while Cassie lay content to just be with her hero, Janet and the rest of Sg1 snuck out to talk outside.

"She seems slightly better" Jack noted, Daniel nodded

"We have come some way but there is a lot more to go" Janet said with a note of warning, they nodded accepting the warning,

"When can she come home?" Jack asked, Janet frowned at him

"Sir she has been invaded by an alien symbiote we don't even know the effects of this long term not to mention most of her tests are abnormal and cell counts are way off, then there is Jess who Sam couldn't look after and get the rest and recovery she will need" Janet ranted

"So when is she coming out?" Jack asked again persistently

"In about a week all being well" Janet told him sighing she hated giving a time limit when the cause was alien but in the military they ran on time needing to know exactly how long it would take and holding you to it.

"Great" Jack said already making plans for a get better and we are glad you aren't a Gould party. Daniel looked at him raising an eyebrow silently enquiring as to Jack's reaction

"I was thinking of a party, we are going to need to plan, Janet when should we schedule it?" he asked

"2 weeks?" Janet suggested, Jack nodded already going through the details he would have to confirm.

"Right come on guys lets get planning" Jack suggested while Janet went to check on Sam and the girls, finding them all fast asleep she wished for a camera silently leaving them.


	20. Chapter 20

Sam woke to whispering and giggling, her head hurt and her whole body ached, particularly her neck,

"Mummy" she heard Jess say as the memories returned

Joliner burying into her neck hurting her friends especially Daniel with Share she wondered if he would ever truly forgive her, she knew she would never forgive herself she still was torn figuring it would be easier for everyone if she was dead, sure Jess would miss her but she would get over it,

"Mummy why are you sad?" Jess asked seeing a tear escape her mummy's eye, Sam gave a weak smile hugging Jess again, Cassie saw Sam needed space.

"Hey Jess lets go and get mummy some jell-o to cheer her up" Jess nodded kissing her mummies head and taking Cassie's hand enthusiastically discussing the best Jell-O flavours and which to get her mum.

Janet slipped in seeing a trace of a smile on Sam's lips

"How are you feeling?" Janet asked

"Fine" Sam said flatly ignoring all the pain she was in, she deserved it for all the pain she had caused to them and guilt that Joliner had died because of her and her friends. Janet looked doubting

"So does anywhere hurt?" She asked expecting an honest answer, Sam sighed knowing she couldn't lie when asked specifically

"Only my head, neck, and muscles" Sam admitted watching as Janet went from caring to pissed off

"Sam that would count as hurting, do you want anything for it?" Sam shook her head no

"How bad is it?" Janet questioned

"Its fine" Sam replied, Janet's eyes narrowed

"So it hurts like hell but you are being stubborn" Janet said seeing Sam's eyes drop as a confirmation, she sighed in frustration.

"Right painkillers and then we will have a serious talk" Janet warned as Sam winced dreading it already, Janet went to the cupboard to get out the paracetamol and MST tablets, Sam swallowing them with a glass of water. Luckily Jess and Cassie returned saving Sam from the talk Jess with a bowl of blue Jell-o and a slice of cake, Cassie with 2 bowls of blue Jell-o

"Mummy we brought jell-o I gotted the blue cus it our favourite and Cassie too, and Janet we gotted cake cus Cassie said that's what you eated" Janet smiled despite herself falling victim to the small girls charms especially when she gave her mum the Jell-o from Cassie,

"Now mummy you got Jell-o so you can't be sad any more" Jess said as if it was fact, Sam smiled as she took her first bite

"Yummy" she said appeasing Jess, Jess smiling and eating her own. When everyone had finished Daniel walked in

"Cassie, Jess I've come to take you home" he said, obediently Cassie went over, Jess stubbornly remained with her mum

"No, I don't wanna, I wanna stay here" she demanded

"Jessie" Sam said her voice low and warning

"No me stay with mummy" Jess demanded

"Jess go I will be fine"

"But mummy will get sad" Jess said, Sam sat up despite her whole body protesting

"Jess, I am sad but you cheered me up and I would be happier if you went with Uncle Daniel and Cassie to make sure they are ok cus I think Daniel might need a cuddle" Jess looked at her Uncle, he did seem a little sad, she jumped off the bed running and jumping into the surprised man's arms giving him a big kiss on the cheek, Daniel smiled, talking softly to her, Jess smiled waving her mum goodbye Cassie walking behind. Hammond entered as they were leaving followed by Jack seconds later

"Captain I'm sorry but we need to know what happened."

Janet sat on the edge of the bed patiently waiting for Sam to begin,

"I was giving CPR, he coughed and grabbed me pulling me to his lips, I felt it go in and trying to throw up but it took control pushing me into a box" Sam began her voice small and trembling, Janet rubbed her arm supportively while Jack took a position on the other side

"We came back and she started raiding my memories as to what was normal behaviour for us, I was trying to fight but it was impossible she was systematically sifting through my memories. I went to pick up the girls" Sam said skipping ahead

"He said I could have control but didn't do anything stupid or he would hurt Jess and Cassie so I didn't" Sam said looking down at her hands, Jack stopped her

"You made the right decision so no innocents got hurt" Jack said Sam giving a small smile grateful for his support

"I hugged Cassie and we realised so I avoided her I didn't want the snake to scare her, I guess that didn't work" Sam told them sadly blaming herself again, Janet spoke this time

"Cassie understands" Janet said

"She shouldn't have to" Sam replied raising her voice angry that they were letting her off so easily

"She has had enough crap without dealing with this" Sam told them, they couldn't deny it

"Sam, Cassie loves you she is just glad you are yourself again" Jack said sincerely and softly, Janet and Hammond nodding their agreement

"But am I?" she asked fearing there answer

"Sure Sam" Jack said confidently

"Anyway Sam carry on" Janet said deciding they could re-visit this later

"He wanted to go home more than anything," Sam said thinking back

"When you discovered him he never gave up hope that he would return to the other Gould's" Sam said deep in memories that she had

"Then the Asrak came in he was scared but ready to accept his fate, it hurt like hell, as if someone was pulling you head apart splitting it in 2, I have never known anything so painful ever, I wanted to die, but Joliner decided I should live and died saving me" Sam said sadly regretting that Joliner had died and feeling guilty for her part,

Hammond glanced at Janet leaving quietly as did Janet leaving Jack and Sam alone, Jack took Sam's hand

"Sam look at me, Joliner invaded your mind took you prisoner played you against us, made you co-operate to ensure the safety of others" Jack said trying to remember what they called it

"It was privy to your mind, your inner most thoughts and feelings, it saved your life you are going to feel sadness for him, its only natural the question now is are you going to let its sacrifice be for nothing and let the Gould win or are you going to us it to help us and continue fighting?" He asked hoping his talk had been peppy enough.

Sam sat silently thinking about what he said

"You are right Sir but I won't serve on an active team again but I will stay at the SGC" Sam decided sticking to her pre-Joliner decision, Jack nodded his support,

"Get some rest Carter" He ordered patting her arm and leaving her in peace, Sam smiled as she lay back to rest glad she had such a protective team.

Taking Colonel's O'Neill's advice she closed her eyes trying to block out the sounds of the infirmary successfully falling into the deep sleep her body required to recover from Joliner,

She was in such a deep sleep she didn't hear the grunt as the guard was zatted or feel the needle that went into her IV, instead was in a dreamless sleep.

The NID men followed his orders wordless swapping the guard for the Captain and reattaching everything, then covering him up with the blanket so at first glance of any nurses they would see a lump curled up on their side. Carefully they picked up the sleeping Captain placing her in a box and wheeling her out, not realising they were under the watchful eye of a Jaffa, who alerted security to let the box go, it was hard but if they wanted the big fish they would have to wait patiently. Looking at his tracker he could see the red dot was on the move, it was time to mobilise the troops.

_More drama_


	21. Chapter 21

Sam woke up aware that her hands, feet and neck were restrained, her head felt blurry and instinctively she knew she wasn't at the SGC, she opened her eyes to see a white ceiling confirming her suspicions, tilting her head from side to side she worked out she was in a lab by the test tubes and other medical equipment. Patiently she waited for whoever was in charge to come and talk to her.

The door opened and a grey haired man in a lab coat walked in, he looked at the monitor behind Sam recording the results on a chart

"Your blood results are fascinating," he said acknowledging her for the time; Sam looked at him saying nothing waiting for him to talk more.

"But I won't linger to long, you have the big boss coming to visit" the man promised leaving missing Sam's slight smile wondering how long it would be before the SGC found her, she could only hope the big boss was here when they attacked.

As time went by longer and longer Sam began to get bored, being held prisoner was surprisingly boring when nobody was there, she heard the door open and turned in the direction seeing Senator Kinsey walk in with a huge smirk on his face, Sam's insides knotted in fear as he approached her

"Captain Carter how nice of you to visit" he said the hatred and bitterness combined with gloating.

"Well I wasn't aware I had a lot of choice" Sam said pissed off after all she knew he was a creep but never thought he would be so bold to show his face

"To see the Gould I cleared my schedule" he replied, looking her up and down his eyes hungrily taking in her appearance, Sam realising how vulnerable she was to him, hurry up Jack, she thought desperately as he neared closer.

"So, what are you going to do?" Sam asked trying to sound braver than she felt

"Well Captain your MRI shows you still have a Gould symbiote attached to your brain stem, we get to study one in situe" Sam shuddered as she noticed the surgeon prepping behind him

"Luckily your IV is still in place," from seemingly nowhere he produced a syringe injecting the contents into her arm, the last thing she saw was a blue light hitting Kinsey and she smiled as the blackness won knowing she would wake up with friends.

_Short but going back and tying up all loose ends_


	22. Chapter 22

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep. The persistent sound just wouldn't stop, Sam groaned as she opened her eyes to work out what it was, relieved to see the grey ceiling of the SGC above her,

"Janet she is awake" she heard a voice call, it sounded like Daniel, moving her head she saw it was Daniel, accompanied by Jack and Teal'c, then she saw Janet coming over checking her pupils

"How do you feel?" She asked tenderly, Sam grimaced as the memories flooded her

"Did you get him, Kinsey please tell me you got him" Sam asked desperately

"We got him Carter" Jack said smugly, giving her a copy of the New York Times the headline of which stated Senator shamed and had a picture of Kinsey underneath,

"Good," Sam said happy that he had been caught

"He confessed to everything, Jess, Nick, Charlie, You" Daniel offered thinking back to how they had found Sam, unconscious with Kinsey standing over her a medical team preparing to operate on her, the fear of what just 5 minutes longer getting the authorisation and back up would have meant.

Janet coughed not subtly

"Sam how do you feel?" she repeated,

"Fuzzy" Sam replied

"Any pain, discomfort?" she asked watching Sam for the tell tale signs she was lying, Sam shook her head no, but Janet knew she would be lying and injected the pain killer anyway ignoring Sam's glare,

"Right visiting time is over" Janet said firmly,

"Bye Sam"

"See ya Carter"

And a head nod from Teal'c and they were gone, Hammond replaced them

"Good job Captain" he said commenting on how well she had handled being kidnapped

"Thank you Sir, thanks for reaching me so quickly"

"That was the easy part Captain, now I don't think they will try anything again not after we got the ring leaders but it is your choice as to whether you want the locator chip in or out." He offered

"Out" Sam told him without even thinking about it, after all it would prove to her they did still trust her partially, he nodded signalling Janet

"Dr if you would remove the tracking device" Hammond asked, Janet nodded ordering a nurse to prep the stuff she would need. Swiftly she removed it from Sam not missing the relieved look on her face as it was taken out, bandage covering the wound.

"Thank you" Sam said sincerely, Janet smiled

"Get some rest Sam," she ordered gently Sam obeying closing her eyes,

She woke up to the soft of soft whispers waking up see saw Jack waiting

"Hey Carter" Jack said sitting on the edge of her bed, Sam managed a weak smile

"Hey" Sam said, wondering why he was smiling so much that was until he produced a New York Times, the headline reading

CORRUPT SENATOR JAILED

Sam smiled again viewing the picture of Kinsey underneath

"What did you tell them?" Sam asked wondering if the press knew about her and Jess

"A lot, they know he is involved in kidnapping of an Airforce major and her daughter, trying to kill an elderly man and impersonating an Airforce officers dead son, the media are all over us, so it was thought that we need to get you and Jess away" Jack explained, Sam looking puzzled

"Where can we go?" She asked falling into their trap

"Well Carter there is a cabin in Minnesota and an officer who is willing to escort you" Jack offered,

"Fishing, Sir?" Sam asked with a smile as she realised she was now non-military

"If it leads to fishing" he said with a smile,

"Me and Jess" Sam confirmed

"Of course" Jack said sounding hurt she had even asked

"Good" Sam said wondering if it was possible to feel happier than she was feeling now,

"Great I'll go and tell Jess, Janet said you can be released tomorrow" Jack said happily both wondering where it may lead now Sam was no longer Airforce.

Sam lay back on the bed completing the last few weeks so much had happened and most for the better, a whole new life and a better one with Jack and Jess and she was excited

The end

_I know the ending was kind of short but it was the best place to end_

_A final thank you to everyone who reviewed this, and merry Christmas everyone._


End file.
